


Mario the mother

by Bayerngirl19



Series: The real relationship of Marco and Mario [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Begging, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hormones, M/M, Massage, Mpreg, Panic Attacks, Prostate Massage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 31,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is about Mario, his pregnancy and his daughter. </p><p>** The story isn't in order because of the requests coming in at different times but once the story is complete i'll arrange them **</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Conceived

**Author's Note:**

> I was a little wary of posting this on here but the good people of tumblr encouraged me to do so. So here it is.

"Come on Mario, let me inside please" Marco begged, wrapping his arms around Mario's waist and grinding his hard cock against Mario's sleeping ass.

"Marco, i'm asleep" Mario moaned, still half asleep, Marco woke him up about ten minutes ago by grinding against him and begging to take Mario into the sheets.

"Fine, i'm just going to have to wake you up then" Mario just made a sleepy noise as Marco tossed the duvet onto the floor, a cold wave of air hitting Mario's sleepy body. Marco shuffled down the bed and settled in between Mario's parted legs.

"Are you sure you are still asleep?" When Mario didn't answer, Marco reached down and grabbed Mario's half hard cock and started to stroke him, the two of them often slept naked.

"Mmm"

"You won't be for much longer" Marco laughed and sucked the head of Mario' cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the sensitive head and dipping into the slit, collecting droplets of pre cum that formed.

"Marco, shit" Mario bolted up in bed and brushed his fingers into Marco's hair, groaning because Marco had chosen that moment to take him further inside his throat, hollowing his cheeks as he reached Mario's sensitive balls.

Marco looked up through his eyelashes and smirked and at what he's doing to Mario, he knew for a fact a nice blow job would wake up his sleepy boyfriend. Marco dragged his head up and down a few more times then let the hard cock slip out.

Marco pulled away from Mario's cock and hovered over the younger one and pressed a hard but breath taking kiss against Mario's lips. The kiss is lazy but at the same time it felt amazing, Marco always knows how to take Mario's breath away.

"Hands and knees" Marco smirked once he pulled away from Mario's spit slick, swollen lips.

Mario mewled. "Who said I wanted to get fucked" He's lying Mario always wants to get fucked, he's just interested in his boyfriends reaction.

Marco laughed, somewhat like a wicked witch. "Your legs are spread apart and practically grinding against me, you are panting and your eyes are just begging me to take you hard into the mattress.

Mario rolled his eyes, he knows Marco is right and rolled over onto his stomach then pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, pushing his ass back into Marco's waiting hand.

"Good boy" Marco nibbled on Mario's ear's earlobe then pulled away from him to retrieve a tube of lube and condom from the draw on the night stand. "We are out of condoms, does it really matter?"

"Well..." Mario started but Marco cut him off before he had the chance to finish.

"I'm clean, you're clean and it's not like you can get pregnant Mario, you are not a girl after all"

Mario giggled. "No it doesn't"

Mario had his head pressed against his own shoulder as he watched Marco pour a rather generous amount of lube onto his finger tips and brought them down to Mario's waiting hole.

"You ready for me baby?"

Mario sucked in a breath and nodded "Always"

Marco circled his fingers around Mario's entrance a couple of times then slammed in unexpectedly causing Mario to groan and arch his back, Marco rubbed Mario’s thigh with his other hand soothingly as he instantly started to fuck Mario with the digit they did this often and Mario didn’t need so much prep but Marco insisted on doing it anyway he worked his way up to three fingers and fucked him with them then withdrew his fingers.  

Marco placed a hard slap to Mario's ass then gripped tightly onto his hips and slowly slide inside of him inch by inch. Mario groaned in pleasured pain, the blonde pressed his lips against Mario's ear and whispered words of encouragement until he slipped into the hilt.

"Fuck Marco" Mario swallowed and gripped fistfuls of the bed sheets. "You feel like you were made to be inside of him.

"You know I was" Marco whispered and gave Mario's hips a harder squeeze once Mario had started to adjust around his length and started to move. "So tight my love" Marco said in between shaking breaths.

Marco started to thrust slowly in and out of Mario moving faster and harder with every thrust as Mario adjusted to him. "I love you so much my darling, you are doing so well" Marco said softly as searched for Mario's sweet spot.

"fuck" Mario all but screamed and arched his back. "Oh fuck Marco, right there" Marco smirked, wrapping his arms around Mario's neck and smashing their mouths together as he proceeded to hit Mario's sweet spot with every thrust.

Marco reached around and took Mario's neglected cock into his hand and started to stroke the pulsating member to the same pace as his thrusts. Mario broke the kiss to pant, enjoying the waves of pleasure that are running through his system.

"Marco i'm going to cum"

"Then do it baby boy, come for me" Oh and Mario did, he bucked up into Marco's fist a couple of times then lost it completely, his head thrown back, exposing his neck to Marco who sucked a mark onto the pale skin as Mario shot his seed into Marco's fist.

Mario tightened around Marco during orgasm, making the passage warmer and tighter making it harder for him to thrust in and out of the tight ring of heat. Mario continued to the point of milking Marco's orgasm, with one last hard thrust, Marco's hips stuttered and stalled spurting his milky white seed into Mario.

Marco eased out and took Mario's panting body into his arms, holding the younger one close to his body. "Did you enjoy your first time bareback my darling?"

Mario giggled like a nervous teenager. "I loved the feeling of you inside me without a condom, we should do it again"

"Oh we will Mario, from now on i'm always going to claim you as my own"        


	2. Just a bit of fun

Mario had been laid on his back, with pillows around his five month pregnant belly for what felt like forever. His legs were spread wide open and he hadn’t even got a finger so far.

 

“Mario I don’t know” Marco said eventually.

“Marco please” Mario raised his hips to try and get something. Marco settled his fingers into Mario’s thighs and lowered him back down onto the bed. “It’s not good for the baby”

Mario wrapped his legs around Marco’s waist and tried to pull him forward “Marco, just use your fingers then, I need something”

Marco chuckled “Isn’t this how I got you knocked up in the first place?”

Mario smirked “Maybe we can create a twin”

 

Marco was still laughing when he leaned over and grabbed the tube of lube from the night stand and poured a generous amount onto his fingers. Marco soothed circles around the tight entrance with his finger tip and slowly pushed in. Mario let out a satisfied groan. Mario’s body accepted the finger easily but all the same Marco stalled.

 

“Marco, move” Mario whined, he hadn’t gotten so much as a hand job in weeks and this situation made him non-other than desperate. Marco chuckled but he did start to move his finger. Pushing it and out of Mario as slowly as he could manage. Drawing the same desperate groans from his boyfriend at the same time.

 

Marco watched as Mario groaned and rubbed his stomach. “Are you ok Mario?”

Mario nodded “She moved a little that’s all”

“Awww be good for mommy” Marco said while rubbing the swell off his stomach with his free hand. Making Mario’s heart melt from the action.

 

To Mario’s delight Marco choose that moment to speed the thrusting up of his fingers. All though he appreciated the increase in the tempo, it’s still not enough, he needs to feel fuller.

 

“More” Mario whined and Marco complied pulling out the first finger only to slam it back in with a second one and picking up from where he left off. Slamming the two fingers in and out of him just like Mario wanted him to.

 

“More” Mario said eventually once he started to open up around the fingers. This went on until had four fingers inside of Mario and started pounding them in and out of him. Mario had enough of been teased, all he wants is to get fucked, is that too much to ask?

 

“More” Mario moaned once again.

“Huh?” Marco said. “Do you want my fist? Because sure as hell i’m not fisting you”

Mario laughed “No, your cock”

“I don’t want to hurt you Mario or cause any problems”

“Don’t be a dinosaur Marco, lots of pregnant people have sex now are days”

“Well ok” Marco said reluctantly.

 

Marco raised Mario’s hips and wrapped his legs around his waist, bumping his cock against Mario’s well stretched hole. “Is this ok?”

“Marco i’m pregnant not immobile, everything you usually do is fine”

Marco blushed “I just don’t want to hurt you”

“I’m fine Marco, i’ll tell you if i’m not, ok?”

“Ok” Marco said innocently.

 

Marco pushed in. Mario let out a satisfied grunt as Marco pushed inside of him inch by inch until he had reached the hilt. Marco moaned and tossed his head back into the pillows, he hadn’t been filled up like this since he announced the pregnancy to Marco. Marco stalled for a moment or ten Mario wasn’t sure but either way he did not need Marco to stall.

 

Marco leaned over and pressed his mouth to Mario’s as he started to move his hips. Slowly, tortuously slow. Mario sighed into the kiss as Marco started to move a little fast, edging deeper and deeper with every thrust until he found Mario’s prostate.

 

“Right there Marco” Mario broke the kiss to groan.

“I know baby, you ok with the speed?”

“Faster!” Mario ordered.

 

Marco thrust his hips much quicker now, hitting Mario’s spot with every thrust. Marco sighed happily and reached down to jerk his cock at the same pace. Marco didn’t thrust as hard and as rough as he usually did but this is fine for now. Mario only managed a further three jerks on his cock and he was coming. Screaming out Marco’s name as he shot his load onto his own chest.

 

Marco fucked Mario through the waves of his orgasm, the younger man clenched down around him which milked his own orgasm. Three thrusts later and Marco is coming, painting Mario’s inner walls with his milky white load. Marco eased his softening cock out instantly. 

 

Marco started to rub Mario’s belly, feeling the kicking of his unborn daughter. “How are my two favourite people?”

Mario smirked “Unsatisfied, next time i’m riding you”

Mario had been laid on his back, with pillows around his five month pregnant belly for what felt like forever. His legs were spread wide open and he hadn’t even got a finger so far.

 

“Mario I don’t know” Marco said eventually.

“Marco please” Mario raised his hips to try and get something. Marco settled his fingers into Mario’s thighs and lowered him back down onto the bed. “It’s not good for the baby”

Mario wrapped his legs around Marco’s waist and tried to pull him forward “Marco, just use your fingers then, I need something”

Marco chuckled “Isn’t this how I got you knocked up in the first place?”

Mario smirked “Maybe we can create a twin”

 

Marco was still laughing when he leaned over and grabbed the tube of lube from the night stand and poured a generous amount onto his fingers. Marco soothed circles around the tight entrance with his finger tip and slowly pushed in. Mario let out a satisfied groan. Mario’s body accepted the finger easily but all the same Marco stalled.

 

“Marco, move” Mario whined, he hadn’t gotten so much as a hand job in weeks and this situation made him non-other than desperate. Marco chuckled but he did start to move his finger. Pushing it and out of Mario as slowly as he could manage. Drawing the same desperate groans from his boyfriend at the same time.

 

Marco watched as Mario groaned and rubbed his stomach. “Are you ok Mario?”

Mario nodded “She moved a little that’s all”

“Awww be good for mommy” Marco said while rubbing the swell off his stomach with his free hand. Making Mario’s heart melt from the action.

 

To Mario’s delight Marco choose that moment to speed the thrusting up of his fingers. All though he appreciated the increase in the tempo, it’s still not enough, he needs to feel fuller.

 

“More” Mario whined and Marco complied pulling out the first finger only to slam it back in with a second one and picking up from where he left off. Slamming the two fingers in and out of him just like Mario wanted him to.

 

“More” Mario said eventually once he started to open up around the fingers. This went on until had four fingers inside of Mario and started pounding them in and out of him. Mario had enough of been teased, all he wants is to get fucked, is that too much to ask?

 

“More” Mario moaned once again.

“Huh?” Marco said. “Do you want my fist? Because sure as hell i’m not fisting you”

Mario laughed “No, your cock”

“I don’t want to hurt you Mario or cause any problems”

“Don’t be a dinosaur Marco, lots of pregnant people have sex now are days”

“Well ok” Marco said reluctantly.

 

Marco raised Mario’s hips and wrapped his legs around his waist, bumping his cock against Mario’s well stretched hole. “Is this ok?”

“Marco i’m pregnant not immobile, everything you usually do is fine”

Marco blushed “I just don’t want to hurt you”

“I’m fine Marco, i’ll tell you if i’m not, ok?”

“Ok” Marco said innocently.

 

Marco pushed in. Mario let out a satisfied grunt as Marco pushed inside of him inch by inch until he had reached the hilt. Marco moaned and tossed his head back into the pillows, he hadn’t been filled up like this since he announced the pregnancy to Marco. Marco stalled for a moment or ten Mario wasn’t sure but either way he did not need Marco to stall.

 

Marco leaned over and pressed his mouth to Mario’s as he started to move his hips. Slowly, tortuously slow. Mario sighed into the kiss as Marco started to move a little fast, edging deeper and deeper with every thrust until he found Mario’s prostate.

 

“Right there Marco” Mario broke the kiss to groan.

“I know baby, you ok with the speed?”

“Faster!” Mario ordered.

 

Marco thrust his hips much quicker now, hitting Mario’s spot with every thrust. Marco sighed happily and reached down to jerk his cock at the same pace. Marco didn’t thrust as hard and as rough as he usually did but this is fine for now. Mario only managed a further three jerks on his cock and he was coming. Screaming out Marco’s name as he shot his load onto his own chest.

 

Marco fucked Mario through the waves of his orgasm, the younger man clenched down around him which milked his own orgasm. Three thrusts later and Marco is coming, painting Mario’s inner walls with his milky white load. Marco eased his softening cock out instantly. 

 

Marco started to rub Mario’s belly, feeling the kicking of his unborn daughter. “How are my two favourite people?”

Mario smirked “Unsatisfied, next time i’m riding you”


	3. 7 months

Marco gave Mario’s 7 month pregnant belly a quick rub before placing three large pillows around the swollen stomach and Mario’s hips to keep him comfortable on all fours. Marco soothed his hands down over the skin, massaging Mario’s back with the special pregnancy oils they had ordered online.

Marco’s touches are pure heaven on Mario back, soothing over his aching muscles and toned thighs. Mario lets out cute little groans and whines and starts to relax under his touches. Mario’s cock started to swell in between his legs which is a nightmare because Marco refuses to fuck him while his pregnant because he read online it’s dangerous for both Mario and the baby. Marco is what you would call an over protective boyfriend. 

“Oh Marco you are so good” Mario whined “Call Klopp and tell him you won’t be in training this week before your pregnant boy needs a massage” Marco chuckles and bows his head and starts to pepper kisses a long Mario’s lower back. Grimace slightly as the taste of the oil filled his senses.

“Your hair’s a mess” Marco joked and gave his head a quick rub.

Mario grunted “I’m too tired and too pregnant to care about my hair” 

Marco laughs at his lover once again and lightly spreads Mario’s legs and massaging his inner thighs with the oil still on his long fingers. Pregnancy has made Marco ridiculously protective; he often finds excuses just to hold Mario or cover him or shield him, as if he never feels that the world is safe enough for them and his baby girl. Marco does anything from opening doors to carrying him around the house to mario’s annoyance.

Mario knows for a fact Marco won’t fuck him so he thinks up of a new plan to try and trick Marco into giving him some pleasure. “You know the muscles in my ass are feeling a little tense”

“oh” Marco said eyeing his fingers then Mario’s toned ass “Do you want me to massage that for you?”

“Yes please” Mario put on his most innocent smile.

Marco rubs the oil in his palms to warm up his fingers a little then brining them down to Mario’s toned butt. He massages around the globes of his cheeks then spreads them apart a little to massage the inside, around the area of Mario’s hole and the younger man can’t help but let out a little groan of pleasure.

“That feels so good” Mario pushed his head into the cushions, wanting much more that what Marco is giving him. Mario is a melted mess on the bed as Marco continues, his fingers being nothing but a tease to Mario’s needy hole.

“I could fall asleep like this” Mario lies. Marco just hums in response and that is when marco’s middle finger rubs up against his hole and Mario just tenses with the thought of what could happen.

Marco slips his fingers further down and massaged the area between Mario’s balls and his twitching hole. “Do you want to sleep baby or do you want a different kind of massage?”

“Please Marco, yes”

Marco slides his finger up to Mario’s hole and slowly pushes in, Mario lets out a pleased groan in response and Marco slid in to the knuckle. Mario felt tight around his finger. Marco had banned all penetration since Mario had been four months pregnant. Once Mario gave the nod, Marco started to move. 

Marco starts to move his fingers but only slowly. Smoothly pushing his finger in and out of Mario’s hole. As time went on Marco started to move his finger more quickly until he found the swollen spot he had been looking for inside his precious.

“Marco” Mario moaned “Right there, please”

“I know sweetheart” Marco soothed and started to massage his prostate with his middle finger while reaching forward and slowly jerking Mario off. Mario is all ready hard and leaking and Marco’s fingers had only been inside of him for a matter of minutes.

“Please Marco, just don’t stop moving”

“I know sweet heart shh, it’s ok” It takes Marco sometime because according to Mario at times Marco can be a clumsy oaf but eventually he coordinates his fist with with his finger, doubling the pleasure for Mario. Marco ignores his own ranging cock as Mario shoots his load with a high pitched whine into the bed sheets below his belly.

Marco helps Mario roll onto his back and settles down next to Mario who still panted heavily thanks to his recent orgasm.

Mario let out at howl and clenched his eyes together “Fuck”

“Oh my god” Marco jumped up in the air “She’s not coming is she? You’re only seven months”

“No she kicked me, feel” Marco let Mario grab his hand and place it on his kicking stomach. Marco had to fight back his tears. This is perfect.

“She’s kicking” Marco cooed.

Mario smiled “She’s saying hello to her daddy” 

 

Remember I take requests and prompt's at my tumblr blog

found here [x]


	4. Haley three months

When people say having a baby ruins your sex life, they are not wrong. Marco hadn't taken Mario since he had been six months pregnant and now the little girl is three months old. They have tried of course. Marco would just be ready to slide inside of Mario and they baby would cry. Marco loved his daughter more than anything in the world. He all so loves Mario and would like to show him from time to time.

"I don't know Marco, I miss her" Mario said once Marco had gotten him naked and pinned his hands just above his head.

"Haley will be fine with Mats" Marco said softly and leaned down pressing his mouth against Mario's. Mario was reluctant at first but eventfully started to return the kiss. Mario let his mouth slide open and Marco pushed his tongue inside. Mario moaned into the kiss, it's the first time he's been kissed like this for months. Marco only broke the kiss once the need for air became too much.

Mario wrapped his legs around Marco's waist "Why are you still fully clothed?"

"You are beautiful Mario"

"That's not what I asked, take your clothes off"

Marco nodded "Ok, bossy bottom" Marco pulled himself up off the bed and started to remove his clothing. First came his t-shirt which he dropped onto the floor then turning his attention to his shorts and boxers removing them both in one swift move.

Once Marco had gotten naked his eyes come to rest on Mario, who didn't quite seem himself.

"Mario... if you miss Haley that much we can go to Mats' and pick her up now, even though i'm sure she will be fine"

Mario sighed "No, it's not that. I want you to make love to me it's just..."

Marco sat down on the bed next to Mario and softly started to stroke his thigh "Then what is it my love?"

"I'm fat, ugly and full off stretch marks. I'm not the man you married Marco and I understand if you want to upgrade"

Marco had to laugh, not because he's jerk but because of how cute a hormonal Mario is. "Mario, you are beautiful, you are not fat, you just had a baby. I love you so much, you gave me the best gift in the world, a daughter"

Mario smiled up, his eyes sparkled "Kiss me Marco"

Marco didn't need to be told twice, once again he wrapped his arms around Mario and slowly began to kiss the love of his life. Marco reached over for the tube of lube while still kissing Mario. He only broke the kiss once he brought the lube over.

"Do you want this Mario?"

"More than anything"

Marco poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers because it had been a while and Mario would be tight.

 Mario groaned when he felt Marco’s lube slick digits prod at his opening. Marco pushed in the single digit drawing another groan from the younger man. Instantly twisting and turning the digit then starting to thrust into him with it. Mario felt so hot and tight around his finger and it felt hard for Marco to move, so he pulled out the first and slammed it back in accompanied by a second finger. Marco instantly picked up from where he left off and thrust the fingers in and out of him. Mario is much tighter around two fingers but it didn’t take long for Mario to open up around them, so then Marco pushed in a third finger. Eventually he had worked his way up to four fingers and furiously pounded them into the younger man at an alarming rate.

"Marco please i'm ready" He whined raising his hips in the process.

Marco chuckled "Such a boss bottom" Marco let his fingers slide out and used the remainder of the lube on his cock.

Marco nudged the head of his cock against Mario's lube slick hole and slowly started to push in. Mario let out a grunt of satisfaction as Marco slid to the hilt. Marco gave Mario a few moments to adjust and pulled nearly all the way out, only to slam back in with one swift move.

Marco settled into a rough pace. Marco edged deeper and thrust harder with every move until he found the younger man's prostate. Marco proceeded to hit the swollen mound with every thrust. Mario whined, it had been so long and he had no idea how he had waited so long to be filled. Mario reached down and jerked himself off to the same pace as Marco's thrust. Mario's balls grew tight and he came with one loud groan.

Mario clenched tightly around Marco's cock milking the orgasm from him. Marco screamed as his orgasm was ripped through him. He came spurt after spurt into Mario's hole. Marco edged his cock out instantly and collapsed down on the mattress next Mario.

"It will be nice to have full nights rest for once" Marco said while taking Mario into his arms.

Mario sighed "How would you know, you never even get up. Lazy ass"

"I'm sorry Mario, I will help in the future"

"Good, you can start by putting the kettle on" Mario giggled and relaxed back into the mattress, while Marco headed down stairs to make him his cup of coffee.

Mario enjoyed his night alone with his husband but he couldn't wait until he can pick up his little girl from Mats' tomorrow.     


	5. Mario tells Marco he's pregnant

Mario sighed as he sunk down into the arm chair in the house he shared with Marco. He had just gotten back from the doctors and found out, he a male is pregnant. Something he hadn't known was possible is happening.

He had only gone to the doctors because he felt a funny fluttering feeling in his stomach. Eventually he had gotten up the courage and headed to the doctor, only to be told he had a rare gene that meant he could get pregnant. Mario is only the third male since records began to be male and be pregnant.

The doctor said it was impossible to say how many men held this gene because some of the men holding it could be straight or never had anal sex. The doctor had said the pregnancy would be hard and he would have to give birth through surgery. Mario had polity smiled and said no thank you when offered the abortion. Now he has to tell Marco.

Mario pattered his stomach and smiled, at least his mother would be happy. She had always pestered Mario about giving her grandchildren. She will be surprised when he tells her they conceived the baby naturally and not through adoption.

"Hello Mario, how did the doctors go?" Marco said as he walked into the living room with three shopping bags.

Mario bit his lip "Do you want something to drink while I tell you? Tea, coffee or maybe you will need something stronger. A whisky?"

"You aren't dying are you?" Marco locked eyes with Mario, a look of pure horror flashed up in his eyes.

Mario shook his head and forced a smile "No, nothing like that"

"Thank god" Marco breathed a sigh of relief "I'll take up your offer for the whisky then"

Mario nodded "Yes Marco" Marco watched as Mario made his way into the kitchen, holding a bottle of Jack Daniels in one hand and a bottle of coke in the other. Mario poured a shot of whisky into the glass then topped it with the coke and passed it Marco who had sat down in the arm chair.

"So Mario, your news"

Mario took a deep breath "Don't leave me will you Marco, it wasn't my fault" tears welled up in the shorter mans eyes. Marco pulled himself up and wrapped his arms around Mario's shoulders.

"Take your time darling" The older one said while lightly rubbing Mario's back.

"You haven't said you won't leave me"

Marco scanned Mario's eyes. "You've cheated on me haven't you? Who was it? Thiago, Jerome"

Mario couldn't believe what he was hearing "No Marco, i'm pregnant" Mario didn't bother to wait for a response and stormed off the bathroom and locking the door behind him. How dare Marco accuse him of cheating.

The knock on the door came a couple of seconds later "Mario?"

"What?" Mario snapped.

"Please tell me how the doctors went, i'm sorry I accused you of cheating"

"Why would you think that?" Mario sniffed.

Marco sighed "I'm sorry Mario, it's just because you begged me to leave you and you know unless you've cheated I never would, no matter what kind of medical problem you have. Just tell me"

Mario sighed and went over to the door and pulled it open smiling at Marco "I meant what I said, you're going to be a daddy"

"What? Have you sent off for adoption papers?"

Mario chuckled and grabbed Marco's hand and placed it on his flat stomach "Your child is growing inside of me, I have some rare gene"

Marco smiled brightly "Mario, really?"

Mario nodded "we are going to be parents with a biological baby"

Marco wrapped his arms around Mario's neck and placed a hard kiss onto the Bavarian's soft lips. "Why did you think I would leave you?"

Mario shrugged "Because i'm a weirdo?"

"You're not a weirdo, you are perfect and i'm going to do everything in my power to protect you and our baby"

Mario smiled in response, he really did have the best husband in the world.       


	6. Scan

_**** Flash back to the time they found out the sex of the baby **** _

Marco woke up to the sound of vomiting. The older man sighed, Mario had suffered badly with morning sickness for the past couple of months. The doctor said it would eventually die down but it had done nothing of the sort.

Marco stepped out of bed and headed into the bathroom where he found Mario hunched over the toilet vomiting yellow bile. Mario jumped when he felt Marco's hand on his back. Slowly rubbing until Mario had got it all up.

"I know when we had the last scans I said I wanted it to be a surprise but I want to decorate the nursery and go out and buy loads of clothes" Mario smiled weakly at Marco "And find who has been kicking me"

Marco smiled and rubbed Mario's stomach soothingly. "Aww who is it in there making mommy sick?" Mario smiled at his boyfriend in awe.

"What time is it?" Mario asked as he picked up his toothbrush to get rid of the nasty acid from his teeth.

Marco looked down at his watch and sighed "Eight o'clock"

Mario made a noise of protest around his tooth brush then spat, swallowing a cup of water then started to complain to his boyfriend. "I was hoping I could go back to bed, we need to rush the appointments at 9.00"

The next half an hour was frantic, the two of them rushing around the bedroom and quickly pulling on nice clothing. The traffic is slow and Marco spent the whole time beeping his horn at drivers. Mario felt sick in the car and luckily the drive isn't long because Mario is sure he couldn't have helped it much longer.

As soon as Marco parked the car, Mario jumped out and threw up in a nearby bush. Marco shot Mario a look of pity. Marco offered his hand and Mario took it, the both of them took the short walk to the anti-natal unit.

"How can I help you?"

"I have an appointment at 9am"

"Is it for your girlfriend?" The lady smiled as she looked from Mario to Marco.

Mario shook his head "No, it's for me"

"This is no time for jokes sir, please move and let the next patient come through"

Mario all most burst out into tears from pure embarrassment, everyone in the room looked at him. Some of the people even started to laugh. Marco stole a look at Mario's face and lost it. "He's fucking pregnant, if you don't check that stupid computer and check for his name then I will sue you for every penny you've got"

"Men don't get pregnant, sorry"

"He has a fucking rare gene and only three other men have held it before. Any other male in this room could have it but they don't know because they are straight"

"Next ple-" The receptionist was cut off by the doctor approaching.

"Are you having problems?" He said to the receptionist "I heard a lot of swearing and shouting"

"Yes actually" she nodded in Mario's direction "This man he claims to be pregnant"

"Oh hello Mario" The doctor smiled at him "What's the problem?"

Before Marco had the chance to respond Marco spoke up "She doesn't believe he's pregnant"

The doctor muttered something to her then turned back to Mario "Just check in then we'll get your scan done"

"What's your name?" She said, sounding very rude.

"Mario Götze" She nodded, then ticked off his name without an apology.

Mario and Marco followed the doctor into the room. Mario took a deep breath as he laid on the bed. Marco took his hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"Have you had any problems?" The doctor said while lifting Mario's shirt and placed the cold jelly onto his stomach.

Mario shook his head "No, just the morning sickness"

"Good, everything seems to be in order. Do you want to know the sex?" The doctor asked as he tilted the screen to show Mario and Marco their baby.

"Yes please" Mario sniffed away happy tears, Marco himself is close.

The doctor smiled "You're having a baby girl"

"Let's celebrate" Mario said as walked through the front door. He backed Marco up into the wall and started to kiss him passionately as to get his point across. Only his pregnant stomach got in the way.

"Are you sure you will be ok to have sex?" Marco said as he took Mario into his arms and walked him into the shared bedroom and gently lowered him down onto the sheets.

Mario nodded "Marco i'm fine now, please"

Marco helped Mario out of his clothes and settled a couple of cushions around his stomach to keep him comfortable. Mario watched as Marco pulled of his own clothes and climbed up onto the bed with a bottle of lube in his hand.

Marco leaned in and placed a rough, passionate kiss onto Mario's mouth, only pulling away from him when he felt utterly breathless.

 Marco reached for the lube and poured a generous amount onto his fingers and brought them down to Mario's hole and raised Mario’s hip, stroking them reassuringly as he pushed in the tip of his fingers, Mario said nothing so Marco pushed it in the whole way “That ok” Marco smiled. Mario nodded “not as painful as I though” “good” Marco twisted his finger round then started to fuck Mario with it. The slide was too easy so Marco added a second digit this time it was a little harder to push in but no real problems It was only when Marco started to fuck him with them Mario started to moan. Marco wasn’t sure if it was pleasure of pain but Mario hadn’t told him to stop so he increased his speed and fucked him hard with his fingers. It had been a while since they had done this and Mario is tight. Marco made sure he was extra prepared before pulling out his fingers.

Marco poured the remainder of the lube onto his cock and bumped the head against Mario's lube slick hole. Marco pushed in and mario's body accepted him with ease which only surprised Marco but on that note, Mario had always been good at taking his cock. Once Marco slipped into the hilt, he stalled for a few moments to give Mario time adjust. Once Mario gave the nod, he pulled nearly all the way out just leaving in the head and slammed back into him. Marco repeated the motion a couple of times to make sure Mario is open enough and only then did he settle into a rough, hard pace.

The thing is with Marco and Mario they never went slow. Even when why made love Marco filled him with vigorous thrusts but they like it that way. Marco gained speed and pace with every thrust inching closer and closer to that sweet spot inside his lover. Marco knew Mario's body like the back of his hand and found the nub instantly. Mario let out a high pitched groan, Marco arranged the rest of his thrusts to catch it.

Mario withered and groaned thrusting his body back into the mattress as so much pleasure ran through him. Marco took Mario's cock into his hand and started to stroke him to the same pace as his thrusts. The both of them knew Mario can come without being touched but Marco wanted to give him all the pleasure he deserved tonight after a tough day.

Mario is coming in a rush. Screaming out Marco's name as the waves of his orgasm ran through him, he paints his own skin with his milky white load, settling back into the bed while Marco finishes off.

Marco thrusts into Mario with all his might as he chases his own orgasm. It doesn't take much longer because Mario has squeezed down around him which milked his orgasm after only a few thrusts. Marco's whole body tensed up as he shot his load inside of Mario.

It took Marco all his strength not to collapse down on top of Mario in fear he'd squash his pregnant tummy. Once Marco's breathing turned back to normal Marco eased his cock out and settled down next to an all ready sleeping Mario.

Simply nothing could have made this day more perfect.. sex with sunny and finding out their baby is going to be a little girl.              


	7. The Birth

Mario is at the stage of his pregnancy where his stomach is so big he can't even walk properly. Not that it matters because Marco hasn't let him do anything for the past two months anyway.

"Do you or our little foetus want anything bringing from the kitchen?" Marco asked while dramatically rubbing Mario on the stomach. Mario just shook his head and relaxed back against the pillows, his stomach feeling a little.

Mario squeezed his stomach by the time Marco had walked back into the room, Mario's whole features were etched with pain and his face had a light sheen of sweat.

Marco dropped his plate of nacho's onto the floor and ran over to his little lover "Mario what's wrong?"

Mario reached out and gave Marco's hand a hard squeeze "I think she's coming" 

Marco shook as he reached down and wrapped a hand around Mario. He had been both excited and dreading this day for a long time. Excited because he would meet his little girl for the first time and his life will have changed for the better. Dreading because the hospital had expressed many times than Mario's pregnancy is high risk. Mario will have to give birth in surgery.

Marco helped Mario into the car and the two of them set off. The older one held Mario's hand tightly all the way there not even flinching when the younger one squeezed so tightly it's sure to leave bruises.

Once they arrived Marco parked up quickly, not bothering to pay the fine with be worth it later. Mario is heavy but Marco didn't care, he took Mario into his arms and raced him inside of the hospital.

"It's Mario Götze Reus" Marco said with a worried smile "I phoned ahead"

"What are you here for?" The lady said while clicking on a computer.

"Mario's in labour"

"This is no time for jokes, what is really wrong with him? you don't want him to die do you?"

Marco lost it "Just phone his fucking midwife she will explain everything"

"Marco" Mario said, flopping back in his husbands arms, his face a pale colour. "It hurts"

"I know Mario" Marco rocked the smaller ones body "I'll do anything I can to help you, I promise" The older man said trying to mask his own worry.

The receptionist nodded once she come off the phone "Go ahead"

Everything went so fast from then on. Someone came and helped Marco placed Mario into a wheel chair and the both of them were on their way down to the ward.

Marco held Mario's hand tightly as various nurses and doctors came in to prod his stomach.

"He's ready" One of them said to Marco. "If you want to come, put these on quickly"

Marco instantly did as he was told pulling on the blue overalls and the blue hair net and ran after the trolley they took Mario away on.

Once again Marco took Mario's hand into his own as the doctors got to work. Marco felt a little dizzy seeing each of the medical equipment covered in blood. Mario on the other hand looked really calm, must be the drugs Marco thought.

"It's a girl" One of the doctors called out and for a moment both Mario and Marco fell silent, their fingers wrapped together because the baby didn't cry.

To their relief the baby in the nurses arms started to cry as she placed the tiny bundle onto Mario's chest.

"Oh Mario, she's perfect" Marco cooed over the two most perfect people in his life. Marco took the baby for weighing while the nurse took Mario back onto the ward. The wait seemed to take forever until the baby came back with her new daddy.

"She's a healthy 6lbs 4ounce" Marco lowered the now cleaner baby back onto Mario's chest.

"Do you have a name?" The nurse asked.

Mario smiled down at his beautiful baby girl "Haley Reus-Götze          


	8. Telling the announcement to the Bayern squad

"Come on Marco, we've got to go" Mario moaned, pulling on his boyfriends arm "We have to get there before the first team training starts.

"I'm going Mario, calm down" Marco sighed and took Mario's waiting hand. "I'm just scared to be attending a Bayern training session, what will the press thing?"

"Who cares what they think about that? Your very male boyfriend is pregnant" Mario face palmed once he sat down in the passenger seat of his car.

"Yes, I'm sorry Mario" Marco gave Mario's hand a reassuring squeeze then turned to the wheel of his car and set off towards the training ground.

The drive to the training ground was spent mostly in silence because of Mario's nerves which were making him feel sickly. Thank god the drive isn't a long one because Mario is sure he'd have thrown up in the drive would have taken much longer.

"Oh Hi Marco, what are you doing here?" Bastian smiled at him as him and Mario made their way to the front entrance.

"I'm just here to support Mario with his big news" Marco said irritated.

Bastian nodded "You haven't eloped or something have you?"

"No" Mario snapped "We got married last year and you were at the wedding"

"Calm down little one, it was only a joke. Anyone would think you are pregnant" Bastian said as he ran off indoors.

"You didn't tell him did you?" Mario said with worry in his voice.

"No of course not, he's probably just joking"

Mario nodded "Yes"

Mario took hold of Marco's hand and walked into the reception of the training complex. Marco had to sign in before the both of them made their way over to the training field where Pep was standing with the rest of his coaching staff.

"Hello Mario, you are back in training then-" Pep cut off when he saw Marco stood behind Mario. "What did I say about him? I don't mind about you being gay or your sex life as long as it doesn't affect your playing and now you've brought him to training?"

"Sorry Pep" Mario looked down at his feet "It's just I have big news for the squad"

"ok" The Spaniard agreed "You can tell them all when they come out of the changing rooms"

Mario walked away from his manager and sat down on one of the benches at the far side of the training field. "I can't do this Marco" Mario said putting his face in his hands and started to cry. Marco took the seat next to him and wrapped an arm around his boyfriends shoulders.

"You have to tell them Mario sooner or later and now is better than never"

Mario nodded and lifted his head. Marco's heart broke from watching the tears drip down Mario's tan cheeks "But you heard what he said Marco, we should have used protection"

Marco pulled the sobbing boy closer to him "If i'd have known Mario, I would have but you have some rare gene"

"It's not your fault and i'm really happy that we are having a baby but i'm so scared"

"That's understandable baby and no matter what you do today i'll be right here to support you but if you wait it's not going to get an easier"

"Mario get your ass over here and be quick about it we have a training session to get on with it" Pep called from across the pitch.

Mario stood up and pulled Marco up with him squeezing the older man's hand tightly because of the nerves running through him "Well Marco it's now or never"

Mario walked up to where all the squad gathered around. Mario had never been as scared in his life and he's not known for his great confidence.

"Errm I am" Mario broke away and sniffed for a moment, Marco held Mario's body tightly as an encouragement.

"Well get on with it Götze" Pep snapped. Marco bit his lip to stop him from shouting at the rude Spaniard.

"Go on Mario, we are all here for you" David said with a reassuring smile.

"I have a rare gene which means i'm pregnant, six months" Mario said all the words quickly. Marco pulled him into a hug "Good job"

"Oh fucking great" Pep snapped "Now not only do I have to support a gay footballer but a gay pregnant footballer the press will be having a field day"

"What a freak" Manuel chuckled.

"Shut the fuck up Manuel" Jerome snapped and made his way over to Mario. "Good job Mario, I know hard it is for you to tell everyone and I would like to say i'm really proud of you"

Mario smiled "Thank you Jerome"

"Good job Marco" Robert smiled and did his famous hand shake with his former team mate then gave Mario a big hug "I know you'll both be great parents"

"Thank you Robert" Mario smiled.

"No problem little one, do you know the sex of the baby yet? Are we expecting a little footballer or a little ballerina"

"She can be whatever she wants to be" Marco snapped "If she wants to be a footballer then we'll support her"

"I didn't mean it like that, so you are having a girl?"

Mario nodded "We are calling her Haley"      


	9. In need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario is horny during his pregnancy and has to beg his over protective man to take him

"No, no, no and for the fifth time no" Marco snapped. Mario had been standing naked at the doorway of the bedroom they shared for the past twenty minutes. Marco didn't often turn down Mario when the younger one begged so beautifully to be taken but Mario being six months pregnant there are bound to be risks.

"But Marco, i'm horny" Mario pouted and gave Marco his best puppy dog eyes. His cock already stood hard and proud against his swollen stomach.

"If you don't stop begging, i'll tie you to the bed and gag you"

Mario smirked "Yes please" The younger one said while he dragged his tongue over his bottom lip.

"Fuck it" Marco growled and walked over to Mario, gripping his fingers into the smaller ones shoulders and pushed him down onto the bed. Luckily their toy box is conveniently placed under the bed so Marco could easily pull out the soft ropes.

Marco made work of Mario's wrists first, tying the both of them together then bounding them to the head board behind his leg. Satisfied, Marco then moved onto to Mario's legs, lightly kicking them apart so Mario's legs were spread wide open and only then did tie each of Mario's ankles to the bed posts.

Mario moaned and pulled lightly on his restraints "Thank you Marco"

Marco smirked evilly as he pulled out one last ribbon "This is punishment for being such a naughty boy" Before Mario had any chance to react Marco had tied the small ribbon at the base of Mario's cock. "That will teach you"

"Marco i'm so horny please-" Marco cut Mario off by pushing two fingers inside of the younger ones mouth. Twisting and turning his fingers around several times to get them as wet as possible for what's about to happen. "Have you been a good boy Mario? Marco said smugly and Mario could only nod as he licked and sucked at each digit in his mouth.

Marco pulled out his fingers with a quiet popping sound then made his way down Mario's body with them. Leaving a trail of spit and saliva down the younger ones chest until he came to rest on his pregnant stomach.

"Aww my little princess" Marco cooed and leaned in pressing a trail of kisses down his stomach. "I can't wait for you to be here in three month time" Marco chuckled "But your mommy is a needy whore and i've got to take care him right now, ok?"

Marco gripped Mario's painfully hard erection and gave the cock a few light jerks. Marco only dropped the cock in his hand when he moved his fingers lower so they are just prodding against Mario's tight entrance.

"You have been such a horny little whore Mario, are you sure you deserve my cock?" Marco said as he slipped two fingers inside of Mario to the knuckle easily. "Do you really deserve to be fucked by hard cock?" Marco raised his eyebrow as he twist and turned the digits.

"Marco please" Mario moaned.

Mario started to open up a little bit more around Marco's fingers so he pushed in a third one next to the other two. He stalled for a few seconds then started to thrust into the willing body with him, opening Mario even more.

"You feel so good Mario, do you know that?" Marco laughed and slammed in the fourth finger and roughly slammed them in and out of Mario with ease. Mario did his best to try and press back against the fingers but his restraints didn't allow him to do so.

"You are so eager for my cock aren't you Mario? Such a dirty boy" Marco said as he let his fingers slowly slide out of Mario. Marco glanced over at the condoms on the night stand. He would wear one just to annoy Mario more than anything but decided against it and nudged the head of his cock against Mario's hole.

Marco slammed to the hilt within one swift move, causing a groan from Mario who tried to arch his back in response and failed. The thing is Marco would never give Mario anything he couldn't take, especially with him being pregnant. Marco knew Mario wanted to feel every inch of him, he stalled just to make sure Mario had adjusted to the burn.

"Marco, please move"

Marco placed the palm of his hands to either side of Mario's head which is laid onto the pillow and started to move into the tight heat of Mario's ass. Marco snapped up his hips in rapid pace while he whispered sweet nothings into Mario's ear as he moved harder and faster.

Marco smirked once he glanced down onto Mario's purple cock it was obvious how much Mario needed to come. Marco had started to thrust into Mario with all his might, the thrusting is so hard that the sound of skin slapping together is the only sound in the room.

Mario clenched down around Marco which milked his orgasm from him. Marco stalled as his hips started to stutter as he shot his milky white load inside of Mario and painted his inner walls with his seed.

Marco pulled out his softening cock and moved his hand down towards the ribbon on Mario's cock and slowly undid it. Mario panted hard to stop himself from coming without Marco's word, it wasn't long until he screamed out the words Mario needed to hear. "Come for me Mario, come on" Mario didn't need to be told twice and he came hard, painting his own stomach with his sticky seed.

Marco ran his fingers over Mario's pregnant stomach and collected his release and pushed his finger inside of Mario's mouth. Mario sucked Marco's fingers inside of his mouth happily and licked them clean.

Marco pulled out his fingers and leaned in to press a kiss into Mario's stomach "You two are my most favourite people in the world, I can't wait to meet you litle one"      


	10. Welcome home angel

The day is finally here and Marco can take his three day little angel home and his sweet husband Mario. All though Haley is healthy the doctors made the decision to keep her in the hospital until Mario had recovered from his surgery.

Marco watched with a smile on his face from the doorway, Mario had lead Haley on the bed wearing nothing but a nappy, the rest of the bed covered with various different baby outfits.

"She is coming home for the first time Marco, she has to look perfect" Mario sobbing, looking over at all of them. Marco knows it's only the hormones making Mario feel like this.

"How about the yellow sleeper, which says my first BVB kit" Marco laughed as he watched Mario shove it back into the pink baby bag.

"Her first going home outfit is not going to be that Marco" Mario said and shoved the Bayern one in the bag as well.

"How about the pink dress with the bunny on, that's really cute. Who bought her that?"

Mario picked it up and smiled "This is really cute" Mario picked up the label and read it. Dear Marco and Mario, congratulations on the birth of your beautiful daughter. Love from Mats and Cathy xXx. "It's from Mats" Mario said happily and started to dress his baby in the dress.

Once Mario had dressed the little girl he settled back down into the bed with Haley in his arms and started to rock her to sleep. Marco smiled in awe at the beautiful little girl but his smile turning into a frown when he sees Mario's beautiful face.

"Mario baby, what's wrong?" Marco said and settled down on the bed next to his two favourite people.

"Your parents are coming to pick us Marco, what if they think i'm a bad mother and take our baby away from me?"

"It's only the hormones Mario, you are a great mommy to our little angel" Marco took Mario into his arms and started to rub at the sobbing boys back.

"Marco, Mario, our little angel are you all ready to go home?" Marco lifted his head to see his mother standing at the front door.

"We are just waiting for the doctor to take Mario's blood pressure then we should be good to go"

The doctor came in and took Mario's blood pressure and of course everything is fine. Mario lowered Haley into her carrier seat and carried her outside of the hospital towards Marco's parents car.

"How are you enjoying being parents?" Marco's mother said as they are about half way home.

Marco nodded "It's amazing mom, it's not like anything i've experienced before in my whole life"

"That's great honey but I am talking to Mario"

Mario smiled "She is perfect, I have never been happier"

Marco's dad pulled up outside of Mario's house and the happy family got out of the car, followed by the parents. Marco unlocked the front door and let Mario through first.

Mario's face lit up into a beautiful smile as his eyes met a sea of pink. Marco had been home the day before and decorated the house for the arrival of his favourite people.

'Welcome home Mario and Haley'  

Mario took Haley out of the carrier and pressed her into Marco's arms "Thank you daddy, you are the best" Mario said in a funny voice then pressed his lips against Marco's. "And you are the best husband"

"Mario you look tired, why don't you go to bed and we'll celebrate eh"

"Mom no" Marco said and pressed the little one back into Mario's arms where he then settled down onto the arm chair.

"Oh dear, who is a grumpy little girl today" Mario cooed as the little girl started to cry in his arms. "Is someone hungry?"

"Here let me take her Mario, you know babies should be breast fed, I know you can't and that's what makes it so unnatural"

Mario sniffed and pushed past Marco's mother and went into the kitchen to make a bottle up. Once he had finished, Mario settled down onto the kitchen chairs with a bottle in his hand and started to feed Haley who started to suck happily onto the bottle.

"Why are you being like this?" Marco snapped at his mother. "You always said you wanted grandchildren and now he's given you then naturally you are being awful to him, what's your problem?"

Marco's dad nodded "yeah give him a break will you?"

She nodded "I'm sorry Marco, I really don't know what's wrong I guess it's just my youngest is finally a farther"

"Go and apologize to Mario"  

She nodded and walked into the kitchen, followed by Marco. They found Mario quietly talking to the baby, he hadn't noticed he had company yet.

"Your grandma don't think I will be a very good mommy because I am not a girl but I promise you me and your daddy will do anything to give you the best life possible"

"Mario, i'm sorry"

Mario snapped up his head and looked at her lingering in the doorway. "It's ok"

"You will be an excellent mother Mario and me and Marco's farther will do anything we possibly can to help you"

"I think she's tired Marco" Mario said looking down at the now sleeping baby, even though she continued to suck at the bottle during her sleep.

Marco smiled "Shall we show her to new bedroom?" Mario grinned up happily at his husband and nodded. Marco took Mario's hand and led the younger one up the bright pink nursery.

The room is filled with pink, lambs and clouds both Marco and Mario had decorated together when they had found out the baby was going to be a little girl.

Marco and Mario lowered the baby into her new coat together will a smile on both of their faces.

"Welcome home baby"          


	11. Denial

"Marco i'm horny" Mario says as soon as Marco walks through the front door with a bag of food in his hands. This pregnancy either made Mario horny or Mario hungry, there is no in between.

"Mario no, I told you once you got to six months pregnant we are stopping all sexual activity because it's not healthy for you or the baby" Marco smiled at Mario's pouting face and lovingly patted the pregnant stomach.

"I can't do anything Marco, i'm seven months pregnant, I can't even go outside without being abused for being a freak so least you could do is fuck me" Mario tried.

"No Mario, I was looking online and of course intercourse makes your heart beat faster, especially when you are with someone as gorgeous at me" Marco winked. "And that's not good for your blood pressure"

"Can anything I do change your mind?" Mario pouted and used his best puppy dog eyes. Mario's eyes sparkled under the light and it made it hard for Marco to say no but he had to stick to his instincts and say no.

"I'm sorry Mario" Marco said and patted the younger one on the shoulder "Why don't you settle down in the living with the telly on while I put the shopping away"

Mario groaned "No, actually i'm going to take a nice hot bubble bath"

"Ok sweetie heart" Marco said giving Mario's kicking belly another quick rub, then leaned down to kiss it. "You be a good girl for mommy while he takes his bath"

Mario kissed Marco then headed into the bathroom. He turned on the hot water and added way too much bubble bath. Mario pulled off his shirt and looked at his huge belly in the mirror, only two months and his little girl would be here. Mario pulled off his longue pants and boxers together.

Mario poked a toe into the bath and sighed happily as it's the perfect temperature and sunk down into the mountain of bubbles. Mario opened his eyes and saw the wooden bath brush settled onto the window ledge. Well if Marco isn't going to give him pleasure, then he's going to have to do it himself.   

Mario spread his legs and nudged two fingers against his entrance and slowly slipped the inside of him. His body accepted the fingers easily because of the water. Mario withdrew and slammed four fingers indie of him.

Mario slipped his fingers out nearly as quick as he pushed them in and reached over for the bath brush. The brush is quite long and Mario knows he won't be able to fit it all inside of him but this is better than nothing.

Mario nudged the handle of the brush inside and sighed happily as he slid it into the hilt. The brush is long and thin and the end nudged against Mario's prostate sending waves of pleasure through his system before he's even started moving it.

Mario moaned as he slowly started to move the brush in and out of him. Mario finds the position awkward and the constant slam on his prostate makes things really hard for him and Mario is sure he may come all too soon.

Masturbation would have been so much easier if Marco hadn't taken his dildo off him as well. Mario knows why he does but his doctor said sex is perfectly safe but of course Marco listens to all those horror stories on the internet. Marco can be a pain in the ass with all this but at the same time Mario is happy he has found someone who loves him.

Mario eventually found a good enough pace and started to work his cock at the same time. Mario threw his head back and thought he could come any minute that's until he heard the bathroom door open.

"Mario" Marco snapped but it's obvious the older one is trying to hide his lustful smirk.

"Marco i'm sorry" Mario pouted. "I really needed this, i'm so damn horny all the time.

Marco nodded and tore off his clothes and slipped into the bath with Mario, taking the smaller one into his arms and pulling him back so his bare chest is pressed against Mario's back.

Marco pulled out the bath brush and lingered his fingers around Mario's entrance "How close are you Mario?"

Mario moaned and tried to thrust down onto Marco's fingers but failed "So close Mario"

"Ok, i'll finger you until you come, but that's it until our little angel is born because it's dangerous. Do you understand me?"

Mario whined and threw his head back, so it rested on Marco's shoulder "I understand" of course that doesn't mean Mario isn't going to try when he starts to feel horny once again.

Marco nodded, all though Mario didn't see it and pressed his fingers inside. Mario moaned, even though the bath brush is much bigger than Marco's fingers then fingers felt a lot better inside him.

Marco brushed his finger against Mario's sweet spot, drawing a groan from the younger one's throat. The groan sounded so pornographic that Marco did it again and again.

Finally, fucking finally Marco started to thrust his fingers in and out of Mario, still managing to catch the smaller ones prostate with everyone of this thrusts. Mario was already close and Marco knows for a fact he won't be able to last much longer and starts to twist and turn the fingers around.

Mario takes his cock into his hand and starts to stroke himself to the same pace as Marco's finger thrusts. He didn't last long, Mario groaned as he came, shooting his load up onto his hands.

Marco let his fingers slide out of Mario's hole and pressed a kiss onto the younger one's cheek "You are such a naughty boy Mario"

Mario chuckled and reached around, his fingers brushed against marco's hard cock. "Oh, did you want me to help you with that?"

"Not right now, I want you to rest. Maybe you can use your pretty mouth on me later"       


	12. My sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we have needy Marco for a change but Mario helps his man of course

Marco looked down at his raging hard on then looked up as his pregnant boyfriend who is lounging on the sofa with an innocent smile on his face then sighed. Marco is horny as hell but no way would he fuck his 6 and half month pregnant boyfriend.

"What's wrong Marco?"

"I'm fine darling" Marco lied and rested his feet up onto the coffee table, using the pink cushions Mario had bought and placed it over his hard crotch.

"Are you sure?" Mario looked up with a shy smile "You keep staring at me and staring a lot"

"Yeah i'm just a little-" Marco cut off "Never mind" He reached over and patted Mario's pregnant belly.

"Tell me Marco" Mario pleaded taking his man's hand and giving it a light squeeze.

"I really bad Mario but i'm super horny, if you weren't pregnant i'd screw your brains out over the back of the coach until you are a horny, begging mess"

Mario's cock gave a little twitch from Marco's words and the younger one couldn't help the smile forming on his face. "Come and fuck me then"

"No Mario, it's dangerous for pregnant women to have sex, so i'm assuming that's the same for men"

Mario moaned "Marco, stop reading those pregnancy horror stories online. You was with me when I asked the doctor, he said i'll be fine"

"Mario, I don-" Mario cut Marco off and dragged his hand. Marco pulled himself up from the sofa and let Mario drag him up to the bedroom. Where the younger one then pushed him down onto the bed.

"What are you doing Mario?" Marco raised an eyebrow. The younger one just rolled his eyes and pulled down Marco's jeans. He licked his lips seeing the boner standing hard an proud underneath Marco's black puma's.

Mario liquid his lips and leaned in. He wrapped his mouth around the cloth covered shaft and started to suckle on the head. Marco growled in frustration. He told Mario, he isn't going to fuck him, but he never said anything about Mario giving him a blow job.

Marco pushed Mario's head down and forced him to take more of the clothed cock but once again he let out a frustrated grunt. "Mario get these boxers off me and suck me properly"  

Mario let the spit slick cotton slip out of his mouth then dug his finger tips into the waist band and slowly pulled them down. Marco groaned as his proud manhood sprung to life and slapped against his stomach.

"Get your pretty lips around my cock Mario" Marco whined and tried to push Mario's head back down onto his cock but Mario had other idea's which involved Marco fucking him.

Mario reached over for the tube of lube and started to fiddle around with the bottle in the palm of his hand and raised his eyebrow at Marco, giving him a small hint.

"You are not fucking me Mario" Marco laughed.

"That wasn't my intention Reus"

Marco looked on in confusion as Mario slowly raised his hips and pulled his boxers and sweat pants off together. Revealing his hard cock and his cute little baby bump which Marco wanted to kiss every inch off.

"Then what are you doing with the lube?"

Mario sniggered. "You'll see"

Mario poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and crouched over Marco's legs as he pushed the first finger into himself. Marco groaned "Oh fuck Mario, stop it you look so hot and it's dangerous. Mario ignored Marco and start to move his fingers, the angle is awkward but Mario managed to twist and turn his finger then thrust into himself with the single finger. After several thrusts with his fingers Mario added a second finger and continued from where he left of and pounded them into himself eventually working his way up to four fingers. Marco moaned as he watched the look on his lovers face, Mario let his digits slip and out poured some lube on to Marco’s hard member.

Marco threw his head back "Oh fuck Mario, why do you do this to me? How can I say no you after that?"

Mario chuckled "Just enjoy it"

Mario gripped Marco's hard shaft and pressed it against his entrance and slowly started to sink down onto throbbing cock.

"Oh fuck" Marco groaned and helped Mario to slip down to the hilt. The position made Marco's cock press against his prostate. He couldn't help the whine that fell from his lips

"I don't know" Mario panted "How long I can last" Mario said through gritted teeth as he rose up, only to sink back down again. Mario let out another moan because once again Marco's perfectly shaped cock has found his prostate.

"That's ok baby, do your best" Mario helped Mario bounce up and down with the perfect rhythm. Mario moaned and his hips stuttered with every thrust.

Mario came embarrassingly harder and embarrassingly soon, shooting his load up in the air and all over Marco. Mario fell forwards but he braced his palms against the mattress to stop himself squashing the baby and Marco.

"Oh sweet heart" Marco smiled and gently flipped Mario onto his back and filled him with quick, rough thrusts. The older man didn't last much longer either and spilled his seed inside of Mario. Painting the younger ones inner walls.

Marco eased his cock out and took Mario into arms. "How is our little one doing?"

Mario smiled and took Marco's hand "Must be having a party, she's really hurting me" He said while placing Marco's hand on his kicking stomach.

Marco felt in awe then broke away from Mario press kisses onto the baby bump "Hello in there, it's your daddy. Will it help if I sing to you?"

Mario smiled pure love etched onto his features.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine you make me happy when sky's are grey-"

"Hey" Mario chuckled "You used to sing that to me"

"You'll never know how much I love you-"

"I think she's asleep" Mario smiled.

"So please don't take my sunshine away"


	13. Spring clean

Mario moaned silently as he looked over at the mess Marco had made last night. Pizza boxes, beer cans and god knows what else lay scattered across the living room floor and then kitchen is probably even worse. Marco is the laziest person alive.   

Before the older one had left for training this morning he had explicitly told Mario that he isn't allowed to do anything in the house other than going to the toilet or relaxing. He had said the same thing every day since Mario had found he was pregnant and now he is fourth months.

Mario stared at the mess for another second then decided he couldn't take it anymore and jumped up from his place on the sofa and started to tie the place up.

Mario put his phone in the docking station and started to listen to some of his favourite music while he worked. He started off by picking up the empty cans of beer and placing them into the recycling bin then did the same with the cardboard pizza box.

Mario put away every piece of crap that laid on the living room floor then started to dust and Hoover the place.

The sound of the front door opening took Mario by surprise and he all most jumped out of his skin when Marco appeared at the doorway of the living. "What do you think you are doing Mario" Marco snapped, walking over to the younger one and taking the feather duster out of his hands which he had been using to dust away some of the cob webs.

"Cleaning the place Marco" Mario said while pulling the duster back from Marco and finished off dusting the cob webs from the corner of the living room. "If you haven't noticed Marco, you live like a pig and I can't stand it"

"I'll start pulling my weight from now on Mario" He said while sitting down on the sofa then patting the seat at the side of him. "Sit down Mario, you are four months pregnant you should be sitting down with your feet up"

Mario growled, it's not often he got angry but sometimes Marco really frustrated him. "Most women at four months pregnant work Marco, obviously I can't play football but I can sure as hell do the house work" Mario felt a wave of dizziness run through him, but he brushed it off because he's had enough of Marco's over protectiveness for one day"

"Are you ok Mario?" Marco said, his voice full of concern "It's just you've gone pale all of a sudden"

Mario nodded "It's just morning sickness, i'll be fine" Mario felt the vomit bubbling in the pit of his stomach and made a run for the bathroom. Luckily he got there just in time and spewed the liquid into the toilet.

Mario reappeared "See, I feel much better now" Mario lied. He felt awful, not sick anymore but really dizzy and he's quite sure the living room has started to spin around.

"Just sit down Mario, i'll finish it off for you"

Mario shook his head, which only seemed to make the dizziness worse. The younger one made his way over to the radiators and started to pull off the now dry clothing and carried a pile of them to the ironing basket.

Marco looked on as Mario appeared again but this time with a pile of wet clothing in his hands and started to put the items onto the radiator. Most if it is Marco's training gear.

"What you would have done without all of this tomorrow Marco?" Mario said as he placed a yellow jacket onto the radiator "Klopp has already complained about the amount of times you've forgot your kit this year"

"Oh" Mario squeaked as the whole dizziness over took his senses. His vision started to go black then everything went white as Mario fell backwards onto the carpet behind him.

Marco jumped up from the sofa and rushed over to Mario's body. "Mario, wake up, please" He said while giving the smaller ones body a light shake.  "I knew you shouldn't have done the cleaning" Marco started to cry as he shook Mario even harder.

"Marco? what happened?" Mario said as he opened his eyes, feeling slightly dizzy from the light in the living room.  

"You fainted Mario, do you need me to go and call a doctor or take you to the hospital?" Marco soothed his hand on Mario's forehead to test the younger one's temperature. "You are burning up Mario"

Mario shook his head "No, i'm fine. Fainting is normal in pregnancy" He said while trying to bring himself into a sitting position, only for Marco to push him back and take Mario into his arms. Marco gently lowered the younger man onto the sofa.

Marco disappeared into the cupboard under the stairs and returned with Mario's favourite fluffy white blanket and wrapped the fleece around the smaller man's body.

"How are you feeling now sweetheart?" Mario was about to respond to Marco's question when the blond chose that moment to shove a thermometer into his mouth. "Sorry for tricking you Mario but if your temperature is too high, we are going to see the doctor"

Mario rolled his eyes as Marco left the thermometer in for a few seconds then pulled it back out again and inspected the measurements on the small screen. "Hmm 36 degrees"

Marco flipped through a pregnancy book the hospital had given them and started to speak again. "It says your temperature is high but doesn't say anything about medical attention unless is over 37.5 so I order you to rest"

"I'm feeling fine now" Mario complained and put on his best puppy dog expression Marco usually couldn't resist.

"I'm sorry Mario but you said you were fine earlier, now sit back and relax" Marco ordered and Mario had no choice but to obey his husbands orders.

"Oh by the way Mario" Marco said as he reached the kitchen door. "I'm going to make sure you do nothing else throughout your pregnancy"   

Mario could only moan. Great more overprotective Marco.   


	14. Baby shower

"Surprise!" The national team-mates called out as Mario and Marco entered the dining room the hotel room national team is staying at. All though Mario is heavily pregnant, he had agreed to come along because of Marco's fear of going into labour without him.

"What's all this?" Mario smiled, happy tears dripping down his face as he took the seat Erik had offered him.

"Baby shower" Thomas exclaimed holding up a massive badly wrapped box. "We figured we should give you one while you are here"

"This all fine and good guys" Marco said as made his way over to Mario and took the seat next to him. "But you shouldn't surprise pregnant people like that, do you want him have a heart attack?"

"Shut up Marco" Thomas snapped, then smiling at Mario before continuing. "We are going to play some games, eat the cake then open the gifts, how does that sound Mario?"

Mario nodded and was about to say something when Marco chipped in. "That sounds terrible, how do you expect a pregnant man to play these games huh?" Mats rolled his eyes then looked over at Mario who looked very sad.

"You have to stop spoiling things and being over protective Marco" Mats said softly. "I know you are worried about him but you have to let go and think of him"

"Yeah" Bastian chipped in "Look at him Marco he's nearly nine moth pregnant, he's a male who's pregnant"

"And don't forget all the abuse he has to put up with from the manager, fans and doctors" Thomas smiled cheekily.

"I'm sorry Mario" Marco smiled and pressed a kiss onto his hair. "Enjoy your day"

Mario smiled "The day is for you too"

"Great" Thomas smirked as he pulled out a diaper "This game is called dirty diaper"  

"What the fuck is that mess inside of it?" Manuel looked down in disgust.

"Chocolate" Thomas rolled his eyes and scoffed "Stop being a smart ass, you were there when I made it"

"But what do we do?" Mario said, joining the small circle created on the floor.

"It's pretty much like pass the parcel but whoever the diaper lands on is out"

"Roll the music"

The team mates passed the diaper around to the sound of Mario's favourite music, every time the music stopped one team mate disappeared. Mats was the first one out soon followed by Thomas then eventually there is only Marco and Bastian is left.

"Win for the baby Marco" Mario chuckled as the music stop and Marco was the one holding the diaper.   

"Shoots" Marco chuckled. "Congratulations Bastian"

"What did I win?" Bastian jumped up in the air and accepted the small bag from Thomas. Bastian tore away the brown paper to reveal a pink money box. "Cool" Bastian chuckled "I should totally get you knocked up"

"Can we eat the cake now?" Manuel pouted and walked over the food table "Jesus Thomas did you decorate this cake?"

"No" Lukas laughed "We decided a child should decorate the cake so we got Louis to do it"

The cake is a pink pacifier shaped sponge with a mess of icing and sprinkles all over the top which Louis Podolski had obviously done. Mario was the one who cut the cake and Marco handed each of their team mates a slice.

Everyone sat down in the circle happily chewing on the cake once Thomas spoke once again. "Now it's time for the presents and me and Manuel are going for" Thomas smirked, picking up the large box and pressing it into Mario's lap.

"Ooh pretty wrapping" Mario exclaimed as he soothed his hand over the pink swirly paper. "Can I save this paper?"

"No Mario" Marco laughed "Just open it"

"Aww" Mario pouted but he did pull off the paper to reveal a large box with a pink rocking horse inside. Thomas smirked all most evilly.

"I know she's a little young for rocking horses but she can grow into right?" Manuel rolled his eyes. "Jesus, that's what we bought them? The next baby shower I am buying the gift"

"But it's a horse" Thomas laughed "I got it from the horses market"

"Here, this is from me and Cathy, I hope it's ok we didn't know what to get you" Mats smile as Mario took the gift and tore open the wrapping paper to reveal a pink baby dress with a furry rabbit on it.

"Aww Mats, this is so cute" Mario held it up in the air to show Marco who nodded in agreement. "It's so perfect Mats"

"This is from me and Lukas" Bastian handed a gift bag over to Mario. Mario peered inside and pushed his way through the pink create paper and pulled out a red baby grow 'my first Bayern kit"

Mario chuckled and smirked "This is perfect"

Kevin pushed passed and handed Mario a small soft parcel messily wrapped in some yellow paper. Mario opened it instantly to reveal a yellow baby grow the same one as Bastian and Lukas had given him only this time it said 'My very first BVB kit"

"That's perfect Kevin" Marco smirked and jumped up into the air to high five one of his best friends. "Seriously that is the best gift of the day"

"Excuse me, I bought you both a very expensive rocking horse"

Once all the gifts have been opened Mario stood up and smiled "Thank you for everyone for the most perfect day now the only thing missing is our little princess"    


	15. Dehydration and morning sickness

Mario groaned as he woke up with all too familiar nausea feeling. Morning sickness has always been bad in Mario's pregnancy. Mario entered two months pregnancy yesterday and showed no signs of stopping.

"Oh god" Mario muttered as he jumped out of the bed and raced towards the bathroom and chucked up everything in his system. A sharp wave of pain shot through Mario's stomach. He winced, willing the pain stop, when it didn't Mario just sucked into a breath and headed back to bed.

"Good morning beautiful" Marco said once he saw a very pale Mario emerging from the bathroom "How are you this morning?"

Mario nodded and smiled, ignoring the pain in his stomach. "I'm great thank you" He said while climbing back into the warmth of the bed he shared with Marco with a satisfied sigh.

"Have you been sick again?" Marco said while soothing his hand over Mario's pretty much flat stomach. He longed for the days he can run his hand over Mario's huge swollen stomach but for now the little foetus is no bigger than a bean.

Mario nodded and settled back down onto his pillows "Mmm"

"I'll get you some juice or something?" Marco said jumping out of bed. Mario admired Marco's naked butt for a moment until he pulled on a pair of boxer shorts and headed down stairs.

Mario loved Marco more than anything in the world but for a moment, he's glad the older man has gone down stairs, just because he has no idea how long he could hide the pain.

Mario rolled onto his side and bit down onto the pillow to stop himself from screaming out in pain. The pain is causing pure agony for him and it wasn't long until the need to vomit soon returned.

Mario climbed or rather fell out of bed and dragged himself to the bathroom and threw up once again. Mario finds it surprising how he can still vomit without having not eaten or drinking in the last twelve hours.

Mario pulled himself up onto shaky legs once the pain had stopped and headed back towards the bed but the good feeling didn't last very long and the pain returned worse than ever.  

Mario just couldn't take the pain anymore and collapsed down onto the floor with a scream, clutching onto his painful stomach.  

Marco burst into the room happily whistling to himself as he entered the room, a plate of scrambled egg and toast in one hand, Mario had a big craving for scrambled eggs and a bottle orange juice in his other hand.

Marco dropped the plate onto the floor without a care in the world once he saw Mario whimpering and withering on the bedroom floor, all while clenching his stomach.  

"Mario? What's wrong?" Marco dropped down onto his knees and took Mario into his arms.

"It doesn't matter" Mario forced a smile on his face and tried to pull himself up from the floor but failed and collapsed down into Marco's arms with a silent cry. Marco's heart broke that Mario still tried to pretend everything is okay when it clearly isn't it. Marco hated nothing more than seeing his little love in pain.

"Something is not right" Marco said while soothing his hands through Mario's sweat damp fringe. "I'm going to phone an ambulance"

"Marco no" Mario is in so much agony that his voice only came out as a soft croak. "But I will go to the hospital with you" Mario swallowed and bit his lip as rather painful wave ran through him. "In the car"

Marco nodded and pulled Mario up into his arms as he stood up, bridal style and carried him down stairs and into the front seat of the car, where he then fastened the seat belt and hurried over to the driver's side.

Mario barely said a world as Marco raced to the hospital, he let out a few whimpers here and there but mostly in silence. Marco must have raced through half a dozen red lights and took many risks but eventually he pulled up outside of the hospital and parked into the nearest bay to the door, not giving a shit if he gets a ticket. Mario is more important.

"I've brought Mario, I phoned ahead" Marco said to the nurse behind the desk while Mario is hutched over and whimpering in pain. Another doctor soon appeared and helped Mario into a wheel chair.

"What is the problem?" She said to Mario, handing him a paper sick bowl for him to throw up in just in time. Mario winced, letting a few tears escape. He is in too much pain to care about his dignity right now.

"M-m-m- my stomach, it hurts" Mario mumbled eventually.

"He's pregnant" Marco chipped in a few seconds later. "I don't know if it's the baby or not but I guess you need to know right?"

The nurse sighed and showed a look of concern to Marco. "We better get him a scan right away"

Everything after that seemed to tick by very slowly, probably because of the pure fear Marco and Mario were feeling at that point but after what seemed like forever the nurse had smeared gel onto Mario's stomach and they all looked up at the screen.

Marco breathed out a sigh of relief once the nurse let out a smile. "It's still too early for you to see anything properly" She pointed at the tiny blob on the screen "But that's your baby, who is very healthy" The nurse turned up the monitor and the two of them listened to the baby's strong heart beat. Mario couldn't help but let tears of pure joy slip from his eyes.

"That means the problem is with mommy" The nurse said sadly as she wiped the cool gel away from Mario's stomach. Marco sighed and gave Mario's hand a light squeeze.

A lot of tests and worrying followed but soon Mario was diagnosed with dehydration. Mario would have to stay the night and hospital and has a drip attached to his vein but the fact mommy and baby are both ok come as a big relief to Marco.

Mario was fast asleep when visiting time ended and Marco had to go home. He walked over to Mario and gave him a hard kiss onto his sweaty forehead. "Good night beautiful, I will be here to pick you up in the morning"

Marco took one last look at a sleeping Mario "I love you" He whispered and then left. He hated leaving Mario behind but at least everything is alright.     


	16. Serious convocation

Mario groaned as he opened his eyes, for a moment he felt confused and had no idea where he was but the beep of a machine somewhere in the distance and a drip attached to the vein in his hand.

The moment of blissful painless seconds passed and the pain in his stomach come on much stronger than yesterday. Mario winced from the waves of pain shooting through him once again.

Mario heaved and threw up all over the clean sheets on the bed. He winced, feeling disgusting, he hadn't even meant to do it. It just come up from nowhere, he could have actually cried.

"Oh Mario" A nurse said while rushing into the room. "Is everything ok?"

Mario shook his head and squeezed his stomach the waves of pain coming on stronger than ever. "It hurts"

The nurse pulled back the vomit covered sheets and took a look at Mario's stomach, pressing her hands to feel the baby. Mario screamed out in pain. The nurse panicked and pressed the red buzzer to bleep all the doctors.

"Just try and stay calm Mario, everything will be fine" The nurse held Mario's hands tightly as doctors seemed to rush in the room from everywhere. "I'll call your boyfriend"

_"Hello? Is this Marco Reus?"_

_"Yeah?"_  Marco said at the other end of the line, sounding confused.

_"We need you to come into the hospital right away, we fear Mario may be losing the baby and he needs you there"_

_"I'll be there as soon as I can"_ Marco said quickly then hung up.

"There is no blood, that is a good sign" One of the doctors said to Mario but he's too numb and confused to feel anything right now, the only thing in his mind is the worry how his baby is doing?

"You'll feel a hard scratch Mario, don't worry it will help you with the pain" Mario felt the needle dig into his back, Mario winced but the pain is nowhere near as bad as the pain in his stomach.

"I'm here my darling" Marco said running into the room and taking Mario by the hand squeezing it tightly. "Just hang in there, everything will be ok" Marco encouraged his boyfriend but the truth is he is worried more than anything in the world for Mario and the little bean growing inside of his stomach.

"We need to give Mario an ultrasound and check the heart beat" Mario is too dazed to be able to concentrate on anything right now but Marco read the nurses expression and breathed a sigh of relief when her worried expression turned into a frown. "The baby has a perfectly strong heartbeat"

"Mario is in the a lot of pain and we'll do some tests to make sure nothing serious is going on but we think it's just normal pregnancy pains" The nurse soothed her hand over Mario's growing stomach. "But we want to keep you in for the day just to make sure everything is fine"

The nurse looked at Mario while she was talking but only Marco managed to take in her words, the painkillers seemingly knocking Mario into his own world.

The day passed with no more further problems, Mario come around and started to act like his normal self once again. The test results came back, all though Mario has been put on iron tablets for the rest of the pregnancy, nothing too serious came back on the tests results.

"I'm just going to take your blood pressure Mario and if everything is fine, we will be letting you go home as long as your boyfriend or someone will be staying with you"

Marco nodded as he watched the nurse putting the cuff over Mario's toned bicep. "I will be taking him off and staying with him"

"That's great" The nurse said while pumping air into the cuffs, her expression turning into a smile after a few more moments. "Everything is fine Mario, make sure you take your medication every day, i've left a number on the medical pack if you need anything and come right back if you feel any of the same pain"

"Thank you" Mario said, pushing everything into his overnight bag and let Marco walk him over to the car. The drive home is spent in a comfortable silence.

Marco helped Mario out of the car and into the living where he laid him down on the sofa. Mario us unusually quiet but Marco is expecting that's because Mario as had a bad couple of days.

"Do you want anything out of the kitchen Mario?"

Mario shook his head and lifted up, his eyes full of tears. "I'm sorry Marco, I really am" Mario sobbed.

"Mario, baby. What's wrong?" Marco settled down onto the sofa next to Mario and pulled the sobbing body into his arms. "Tell me what's wrong sweetheart" He said while rocking the love of his life's body.

"I'm fucking useless Marco, why do you like me? I nearly lost our baby" Mario snapped. "You love me so much and i'm a useless piece of shit"

"No you are not Mario" Marco held Mario as tight as he possible could because Mario needs this. "Nothing is your fault and the baby is fine" Marco sighed "Everything happens for a reason"

"Would you have hated to me if I lost our baby?" Mario forced himself to look up at Marco. "Would you have hated me?"

"Of course not Mario, it wouldn't have been your fault" Mario's crying turned into soft sobs as he listened. "Just think about it Mario, in 7 months time you are going to be a mommy"

Mario nodded and snuggled up into Marco's chest "And we'll be a proper family"    


	17. Fainting

"Good morning" Mario said happily, leaning over and peppering kisses onto Marco's jaw, for the first time in four months he has woken up bright and happy without any hint of morning sickness.

Marco groaned and turned over, returning the kiss. His arms wrapping around Mario's neck and smashing their mouths together. The kiss is lazy and didn't last very long.

"You are bright this morning Mari" Marco said and pulled Mario's body close to his. Mario happily snuggled into the warm embrace. "Is there a reason why you are up so early? I am either forcing you out of bed or the baby is waking you up. Is something wrong?"

"Nah" Mario said while taking Marco's hand, slowly sliding his hand down his bump and onto his hard cock. "I'm just horny"

Mario chuckled and gave Mario's cock a hard squeeze then started to stroke him. "I am guessing you want something?" Marco said while tapping his chin. "perhaps something up your cute little butt?"

Mario nodded eagerly and leaned over for the tube of lube on the night stand, pressing the small container into Marco's hand. "I might still be open from last night but i'm not quite sure"

Marco happily took the tube and slick up his fingers because this is the last month he would be able to take Mario like this. He has made it clear that there will be no sexual activity while Mario is five months pregnant plus.

"Spread your legs" Marco said while tossing the duvet onto the floor and settled down in between Mario's wide spread legs and nudged his finger tips against Mario entrance and massaging the area around his hole slightly then slamming in his middle finger without any warning at all causing Mario to cry out, Marco pressed his lips against Mario’s ear as he began to fuck him with the single digit, it didn’t take long for Mario to become less restricting around his single so Marco added a second, then a third, finger fucking him as hard and as deep as he could in search for Mario’s prostate as soon as Mario keened slightly and cried out Marco removed his fingers and poured the remainders of the lube on to his hard cock.

"How is you and baby Mario, do you want me to take it slow?" Marco said while raising Mario's hips, wrapping his legs around his waist and nudging the head of his cock against Mario's lube slick hole.

"No" Mario whined, bucking up his hips to try and force Marco inside of him. "For once in my life I feel great, I just want you to fuck me like you always do" Mario battered his eyelashes "Pretty please"

"Well, ok" Marco said and slowly started to sink inside the warm, tight heat. Filling Mario up inch by inch until he settled into the hilt inside of his boyfriend. Mario groaned once Marco stalled to give Mario time to adjust, just stroking his thigh reassuringly until Mario gave him the nod.

Once Mario gave the nod, Marco gripped tightly onto the younger ones hips and started to move in a slow but shallow rhythm. Mario sighed happily and let his body fall back into the pillows, he truly loved being fucked.

Marco thrust in harder and deeper with every move, loving the sounds and grunts Mario made in response as the thrusts became harder. Marco dug into his finger tips harder into Mario's hips as he searched for the sweet spot inside of him.

"Fuck Marco, right there" Mario sighed happily and of course Marco complied and started to hit the sweet spot with every thrust. Mario is so gorgeously responsive, Marco loves him more than anything in the world.

Mario is an expert of coming untouched but Marco rewarded him by wrapping a hand around his leaking in time with his rough hard thrusts while at the same time slamming into his prostate.

Mario can feel such an intense orgasm building up, the waves of pleasure becoming quite overwhelming, Mario groaned as he came, screaming out Marco's name at the top of his lungs. His sticky white seed spilling onto his stomach then all of a sudden everything went black.

Marco didn't notice Mario for a few short seconds, he continued to thrust that's until he realized the deafening silence from the body underneath him. Marco stopped moving and lowered his gaze until he found Mario laid with his eyes closed. Marco pulled out quickly and turned his attention to Mario's unconscious body.    

"Mario" Marco said softly while giving Mario's body a shake, his shaking becoming more violent as the worry built up. "Mario, please" Marco said close to tears now, pure fear running through his system.

Marco jumped off the bed and raced into the bathroom and returned with a damp cloth a couple of moments later. He settled down next to Mario on the double bed and started to dab the cloth of Mario's red hot forehead.

"mmm" Mario mummers as his eyes started to flicker open, his eyes holding a look of confusion as he sees Marco standing over him with the cloth on his forehead. "What happened?" He said while sounding groggy.

Marco breathed a sigh of relief and climbed into bed next to Mario and pulled his body close to his own and peppered kisses along Mario's sweaty skin.

"Do you want anything sweetheart?" Marco said as he was about to climb out of the bed, only to be pulled back in by Mario.

Mario shook his head and snuggled closer. "The only thing I want right now is for you to hold me close"

Mario smiled. "I would love nothing more"     


	18. Take what I need

"Fuck Marco, i'm horny" Mario said while palming his cock through the fabric of his boxer shorts. "Please fuck me Marco, pretty please" Mario battered his eye lids over at Marco who is laid on the bed wearing only his boxer shorts which is only making matters worse.

"I told you darling, no penetration sex after five months and you are now five and half. I don't want to hurt you Mario, it's not good for you or the baby"

Mario groaned. "But i'm horny and I want you inside of me" Mario had a light bulb moment and pulled down his boxer shorts, letting his hard cock spring free out of its fabric prison. Mario moaned happily as his cock slapped against his stomach.

Marco cocked his head to one side and watched as Mario pulled something out of the draw, before he even had any chance to react Mario had bounced on top of him and took Marco's left arm into his hand and bound him to the bed then taking his right arm and doing the same.

Mario smiled down at his handy work. "You won't fuck me but I can take matters into my own hands" Mario giggled. "Do you want me Marco? Do you want me to ride you?"

"Yes" Marco swallowed. "I want you more than anything but I don't want to hurt you or the baby" He said while pulling on his restraints. Mario just smirked, finally.

Mario raised his hips just enough to slip down Marco's boxer shorts. His hard cock springing free and slapping against Mario's ass, causing the younger one to let out a pleasure filled grunt.

Marco reached over for the tube of lube and poured a generous amount onto his fingers and bumping them against his own entrance, making Marco groan in anticipation.  Mario whined once he pushed the first finger into himself and all Marco wanted to do is kiss the look of pain off his features. Mario soon recovered though and started to work the finger in and out of himself. He would twist and turn the digit every now and again to stretch himself open that little bit more. Once Mario thrust his finger in and out of himself easily he nudged a second one next the first and slammed them both in together. Mario scissored, twisted his fingers and only then did he start to pound them in and out of himself. Eventually Mario had worked his way up to four fingers and thrust them in and out of himself easily. Only then did he let the digits slip out of.

"I'm ready to take you now, can't wait to feel you inside of me" Mario groaned and gripped Marco's achingly hard cock and nudged it against his lube slick entrance and slowly pushed Marco hard cock inside of him. Marco groaned from the feeling of Mario's tight heat wrapped around him.

"Fuck Marco" Mario threw his head back in pure pleasure. "You are so big"

"Stop whining" Marco joked. "You are acting like you've never taken me before"

Mario scoffed. "This way makes me feel like i've got more of you inside of me"

Mario started to sink down onto Marco's cock as slow as could possibly manage. Mario wanted to tease Marco like the older one had teased him this morning. He kept on sliding inch by inch at the slowest possible pace he could manage.

Marco's cock is about half way inside of him when Mario eventually gets bored and slams his body down the rest of the way like a pro. This time Mario accepted Marco easily. Mario repeated the motion one more time just to make sure he's stretched open enough.

Marco hadn't been inside of Mario since he had reached the five month mark about two week ago which made Mario feel hot and right around him. Not that Marco is complaining because the tight heat made the sex better for Marco because of the friction Mario's hole caused on his cock.

Mario stalled once Marco had reached the hilt inside of him. Just looking down and smirking at his man "I feel so full Marco" Mario said as he pulled himself up Marco' s cock.

"Fuck Mario fuck" Marco said while pulling on his restraints, wanting so badly to squeeze Mario's hips and fuck up into him with all his might. Hearing the beautiful sound of skin coming together rapidly. "You're so tight Mario, you feel so good wrapped around me" Marco wanted to hear Mario's screams of pleasure underneath him. All Marco could do is enjoy the feeling of Mario wrapped around him. That of course did feel amazing.

Mario reached down and wrapped his fingers around his achingly hard, leaking cock and started to stroke himself. Masses of pre cum rolled down Mario's hard shaft and dripped onto a pool creating in the middle of Marco's stomach.

Mario started to bounce up and down a little harder to match the movements of his hand. Mario thumbed his slit, collected the pre cum and using it as slick. Mario moaned, his eyes sliding closed. Mario's teeth hand sunk into his lip and god did Mario look gorgeous riding Marco's cock like this.

"Mario you are the most beautiful man on this planet, do you know that?" Marco smiled up in awe because of course he meant every single word of that. Mario's body is covered in a layer of sweat which made his skin sparkle underneath the light. Everything about Mario is perfect.

Marco thrust up a little to meet Mario's thrusts who caught the younger one's prostate, who let out a moan of pure pleasure. Marco couldn't help the grinch like smirk on his face because only he could to that to Mario. Only he could look after the little girl in Mario's stomach.  

"You know what Marco-" Mario cut off for a moment and muttered a curse because Marco's cock had found his sweet spot once again. Mario swallowed and continued. "I would only carry your babies inside of me, only you are that important of putting my football career on hold for" Mario blushed.

"Fuck" Mario cried out "So close Marco" The younger one said while starting to move a little bit quicker, chasing his orgasm. "Calm down sweetheart" Marco said soothingly "It's ok" This is when Marco liked to be in charge, he knew just how to look after Mario. "Just keep riding me" Marco encouraged. "You are so tight, I can't wait until you are spurting your thick load all over me" Mario's mouth went slack from Marco's words "You look so fucking perfect when you come Mario"

"Marco" Mario called out softly and just by the tone of his voice, Marco knows he's going to let go any moment now. "Come for me Mario, you can do it"

 Marco thrust up his hips and caught Mario's sweet spot and that's all it took. Mario clenched down tightly around the huge cock inside of him. Mario let go, he screamed out Marco's name over and over as spurt after spurt splattered across Marco's chest. Painting his boyfriend milky white with his seed.  

Marco thrust up his hips while it took every last bit of strength for Mario to keep himself for sinking down. Marco didn't last very long. He thrust into the willing body three more times before letting go and painted Mario's inner walls with his seed.

Mario lost all strength in shaky legs and fell on top of Mario, doing his best not to squash his stomach. In the end he just rolled over and undid the ties binding Marco's wrists.

Marco took Mario's shaking body into his arms and started to pepper kisses along his sweaty forehead. "I love you so much my darling. In four months we'll be a real family"   


	19. Foiled plans

"Sleep tight my little princess" Mario yawn as he placed his sleeping daughter in her crib and set the mobile. Marco had bought her it and the whole room glowed and sparkled with it.

Marco leaned in the door way and just watched as his husband leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss on the little girls forehead. Mario switched off the light and walked out of the room.

"Does daddy want a treat" Mario winked, it had been so long since they had any real time together since little Haley was born six weeks ago. Mario wouldn't change anything about her for the world but it would be nice to spend some time in bed with Marco for change.

"You know I do" Marco winked back and lightly spanking Mario's ass. Marco took Mario by surprises by swooping down and taking the younger one into his arms, carrying him bridal style into their very messy bedroom.

Mario sighed once Marco had lowered him down onto the bed. "our bedroom is such a mess, I'm either looking after Haley, looking after you or sleeping" Mario looked around in shame. "I hate mess"

"She's only been here six weeks Mario, we will sort something eventually" Marco hovered over Mario and smiled down at him. "Now shut up, you are killing in the mood"

Mario just chuckled because Marco choose that exact moment to attack his mouth with a rough kiss. Mario sighed happily into the warmth of Marco's mouth, he hasn't been kissed like this for such a long time.   

Marco broke this kiss and started to help Mario out of his clothing, pulling his red t-shirt up above his head and dropping it onto the floor. Marco dug his finger tips into the waist band of Mario's jeans and boxers pulling them down together.

"You are not hard yet" Marco laughed and took Mario's cock into his hand, just slowly jerking him off. Mario mewled and through his head back against the pillows, it's only feather light touches but it has been so long.

Marco pulled impatiently on the hem of Marco's t-shirt who quickly got the hint and dropped Marco's half hard cock and pulled his own shirt off. Mario traced Marco's abs with the tip of his finger as Marco got back to jerking him off.

Mario smiled happily once their little angel made a cooing noise from the baby monitor. He loved her so much and everything she did made him happy. Marco is all so smiling in turn.

Once Mario's cock stood hard and proud against his stomach, Marco pushed his own jeans and boxers onto the floor, who in turn is only half hard. Mario wasted no time and wrapped his own finger tips around Marco's cock.

Marco twitched to life and started to harden much quicker than Mario had done only a few moments before. Mario blames it on the lack of sleep. In only a matter of seconds Marco's cock is standing hard and proud and leaking at the tip.

Marco flew forward and pinned Mario's arms just above his head as he attacked his mouth once again. The kiss is rough and not at all passionate but Mario loved it all the same, he would love Marco to kiss him like this forever.

Mario could feel himself zoning out as Marco roughly kissed him, his surroundings going dark and soon he fell asleep. It was only when Mario stopped kissing Marco back he noticed Mario is asleep.

Marco barely realized because lack of sleep over the past two weeks soon catches up on him and he falls asleep next to Mario, sex apparently not that important right now.  

The sound of a screaming baby echoed throughout the room echoed through the baby monitor, Mario jumped out of bed in shock. "Marco, what time is it?" Mario said while rubbing his eyes.

Marco groaned from his own sleep being disturbed and looked down at his watch. "A little after eight"

Mario sighed "I ruined our only time together in weeks by falling asleep" he said while pulling on his dressing gown and headed towards the nursery.

"Shhh mommy's here" Mario cooed and gently picked his daughter up out of the crib. The baby stopped crying instantly and snuggled into Mario's chest. Haley often cried just to get some attention from her mommy.

Mario took her down stairs, still wrapped up in his arms, Marco following close behind. He loved to see Mario and his daughter just cuddled up together. The two of them are Marco's most favourite people in the world.

"Can you make me a bottle up?" Mario smiled sweetly at Marco who just nodded and went into the kitchen. Marco returned a few moments later and pressed the bottle into Mario's hand.

"I'm just going to call my mother" Marco said while leaning against the door frame, when Mario nodded he headed into the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" Mario cooed to the baby in his arms, who accepted the bottle and sucked happily, her eyes never leaving Mario's face. It's obvious how much the little girl loved him.

"Good girl" Mario said in his best baby voice, that's the best thing about being a parent because you can be as crazy as you like without being embarrassed about it.

Soon Haley had enough and started to move her face away from the bottle. Mario laughter and settled the bottle down onto the coffee table.

"Hey Mario?"

Mario looked up at Marco had returned into the living room with an evil looking smirk on his features. "My momma has agreed to have Haley for the weekend, we can finally have some time alone"  


	20. Mistake

"Hey sexy, I missed you" Marco said while jumping up onto the bed, his mouth inches away from Mario's own. The younger one turned up his nose from the strong smell of alcohol. Mario didn't mind Marco drinking even though himself who is pregnant can't drink but he wished Marco would have more respect and not get drunk.

"I want you Mario, I want to be inside of you so bad" Marco said while jumping off the bed and pulling off his clothes. He pulled his dress shirt up over his head and dropped it onto the floor, his jeans and boxers soon following.

Mario licked his lips, He hasn't been fucked for a while but at 8 months, two weeks pregnant it's going to prove a little difficult, not that Mario isn't up for trying of course. Mario laid down his pregnancy book and tossed the duvet onto the floor. The younger one is only wearing a pair of boxers, which he took off and laid with Marco's clothing.  

"I'm not sure i'm going to be good enough Marco" Mario admitted eventually but Marco is already settled in between his wide spread legs and pouring a rather generous amount of lube onto his fingers.

"Shut up Mario, you'll be fine ok?" Marco gave Mario's cock a few hard jerks to reward him. "You only have to lay there will I thrust into you" Marco said while massaging the area around Mario's hole. Mario just nodded, if anything he felt rather offended.

Marco continued to run his fingers around the rim of Mario's hole then  then sinking a finger in slowly to give Mario time to get used to the new feeling, exploring the area with the digit then fucking him with it gently moving it in and out of the tight area, speeding up slightly when he felt Mario stretch around his finger a little more then adding a second digit, thrusting in and out slowly almost instantly stretching Mario as much as possible ready for his cock, judging Mario stretched Marco pulled out his fingers and started to stroke his painfully hard cock for a few seconds then pouring the rest of the lube onto his cock, groaning finally giving himself a bit of attention.

"Are you ready sexy?" Marco asked with a slap to Mario's strong thigh, he didn't bother waiting for Mario to respond, he took the small mans legs and wrapped them around his waist. This way is the safest and won't squash Mario's heavily pregnant body.

Marco gripped onto Mario tightly then slammed inside with one swift move, Mario yelped and dug his fingers into Marco's skin to stop himself from screaming. It has been such a long time since he got fucked, surely Marco understands that?

To top all that off, Marco didn't even give him time to adjust, he just gripped Mario's hips tighter and started ram in and out of him with a brutally hard force. It's a good thing Mario is still a little tight around him or he would have fucked harder.

Mario hated Marco fucking him when he's drunk, sex is supposed to be pleasurable and this is anything but. Marco is usually such a good top, he watches Mario's facial expressions and makes sure he's not in pain but right now Marco isn't even looking at him.

Mario just can't help the yelps and screams he makes every time Marco thrusts back into him, this hurts so much and he's not even sure if Marco's aware of that fact. Honestly he has no idea how much more of this he can take but the thought of asking Marco to stop scared him to death.

"Fuck you are so tight Mar-" Marco cut off once he finally looked down at Mario and saw the younger man was suffering. He pulled out instantly and took Mario's shaking body into his arms.

"Mario my darling, i'm so sorry" Marco sniffed, still rocking Mario's body. "I got carried away, please forgive me" Mario just nodded and snuggled up into Marco's chest, he knows the older one would never intentionally hurt him.

"It's not ok Mario, it's not. I'm so sorry" Marco took Mario into his arms, Mario is much heavier than he usually is but he managed to carry the younger one down stairs and laid him on the sofa.

Mario ignored the burn in his ass and started to rub a hand over his massive stomach, it's strange to think that in only two weeks time they'll be parents with a baby girl.

"Here you go sweetheart?" Marco said while pressing a hug of hot chocolate into Mario's hand, the younger one took it gratefully. "How is our little princess" Marco said while replacing Mario's hand for his own and started to rub the kicking baby.

"I think she's good" Mario laughed "She's kicking me in the ribs.

"I'm really sorry Mario, I feel awful" Marco said pulling Mario so he's half sitting in his lap and stroking his hair. "I got carried away at Auba's tonight and then I come home and hurt you Mario, that is just not acceptable"

"Marco it doesn't matter, me and our little girl is fine" Marco hummed and rested his chin onto of Mario's head. "You are so precious to me"


	21. Mistake II

"Where are you going?" Marco said as he sat on the arm of his chair, watching Mario pulling on his nike airs. Mario is wearing the jeans that makes his ass look perfect and one of Marco's old baggy t-shirts which fit very tightly over Mario's growing bump.

"I'm going to meet David in town, we are going for an earlier lunch then he's coming to the baby exercise group with me, I told you last week" Mario smiled at his boyfriend, then patting his stomach lovingly, she's going to be here in a month now.

"Oh no Mario, you are not going anywhere. Not when you are so heavily pregnant, not without me being there" Marco snapped.

"This isn't fair" Mario stamped his feet like a bratty teenager "Why do you never let me go out of the house! I told you last week, why didn't you say something then"

"Do what I say Mario" Marco snapped, he really didn't mean to be nasty but he worries so much when Mario goes out alone especially when he's eight months pregnant, anything could happen. What if he went into labour in the middle of the class?

"Why are you treating me like a child Marco" Tears brimmed up in Mario's eyes. His hormones have done that a lot to him recently. "I'm your boyfriend Marco, you are supposed to treat me with respect"

"Stop acting bratty Mario, you know it's because i'm worried about you and our beautiful little girl, I would never forgive myself if something happens to you"

"What's going to happen to me Marco?" Mario furiously wiped away his tears with the back of his hand. "I'm going with David, not by myself. I really do not understand the problem" Mario sighed "I already said you can with us if you want to"

"I don't want to" Marco said while standing up and locking his eyes with Mario's beautiful orbs. "We are staying here together, you are safe at home with me, what would be do if you went into labour?"

Mario shrugged "Phone an ambulance, didn't it cross your mind that the ladies who doing the group are experienced in this kind of thing? It's a group for heavily pregnant mothers Marco, it's going to happen."

"Stop talking to me like that Mario, you are not going and that's final"

Mario rolled his eyes. "Then stop treating me like this, I really enjoyed the group last week, it really helped me"

"I don't care" Marco growled and pushed Mario in the stomach. He hadn't meant to push Mario so hard but the younger one fell backwards onto his ass. Mario winced and clutched his stomach.

"Why did you do that?" Mario sniffed.

"Mario, i'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you or the baby, please forgive me" Marco himself started to cry himself. He is so over protective sometimes and he's took it a step too far and because of his stupidity, he's most certainly hurt Mario bit possibly his baby girl too.

Mario snuggled back into Marco's chest, still holding his stomach. Marco breathed a sigh of relief, Mario had forgiven him. Marco instantly knew something was wrong when the body in his arms started to shake. "Mario? What's wrong?" Marco said while pulling his face, their eyes meeting.

Mario's eyes watered with tears, Marco watched the younger one take a deep breath before speaking. "Marco, I can't feel her moving, can we go to hospital, i'm so scared"

Marco helped Mario into the car and the two of them raced to hospital, Marco ignored the lights and drove through them Mario is the priority right now, someone is waiting for them at the hospital because Marco had phoned ahead.

"Mr Mario Götze?" A nurse asked as soon as they entered the building. Mario just nodded, his face white as a sheet. Marco helped Mario into the wheel chair. The ride to the scan seemed to take forever, Mario in his world while Marco is wracked with the guilt.  

"This is going to be a bit cold Mario" The nurse said as she rubbed the jell onto Mario's stomach. Marco held Mario's hand tightly as the figured appeared on the screen. Mario kept his eyes tightly closed.

"I can't see much movement" The nurse said and Mario was about to burst out into tears when she spoke again. "But her heart beat is very strong" Mario smiled, his eyes watering as he opened his eyes and looked at the baby on the screen.

"I thought I'd lost you" Mario said softly, Marco himself is crying now. The two of them still holding hands while looking at the beautiful baby on the monitor, then as if by magic she started to move again.

Mario laughed. "I guess she didn't like our argument"

Marco leaned in and pressed a kiss onto Mario's soft hair. "She sure didn't, I've learn a lesson"      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marco's worry and Mario's hormones are not a good mix, which then leads the accident


	22. Mommy's girl

"Be good for daddy" Mario smiled down into the baby carriage after he placed his little girl inside, wrapped in a fluffy pink blanket. Marco had decided Mario needs a break and decide to take Haley for the day.

"What are you doing today sweet heart" Marco said while placing a hard kiss onto a still very smiling Mario's temple.

"I'm going to give the place a good clean, then take a nice relaxing back then maybe catch up on games of thrones" Mario yawned, or he's quite possibly going to fall asleep and waste the whole day.

Marco chuckled and ruffled Mario's hair. "You are becoming a proper little house wife now aren't you, when are you planning on going back?"

Mario shrugged. "I was going to go back sooner rather than later but I don't really want to leave her while she's still young and there are only five months left of the season, so I figured i'd start back fresh next season"

"Good idea" Marco said placing a quick kiss onto Mario's lip then heading outside with the pushchair. He and Mats are going to have a wonderful day together.

"Have a nice time gorgeous, if you need anything don't hesitate to call me. I love you" Mario said while blowing kisses watching his two favourite people in the world leave him for a well earned day of relaxation.

Haley lay sound asleep in her pink carriage on the way to Mats', the older one only lived around the corner and Marco figured it be best to walk her around and give her some fresh air.

Once Marco arrived, he didn't bother to knock on the door, just stormed in and made his appearance known. "Honey i'm home"

"Oh Hello Marco" Mats said not looking at his friend but looking down at the sleeping little girl. "And Hello to you too little angel" He said in his best baby voice. "You are visiting uncle Matsi. oh yes you are"

Marco chuckled "Instead of leaning your extremely large frame on our expensive push chair, why don't you take her out and give her a cuddle"  Mats did as he was told, taking the tiny bundle into his arms and cradling her against his chest.  

"Aww, you'd make a good daddy" Marco said as he took the seat next to Mats and watched his sleeping little girl stir in his team mates arms.

"Don't be-" Mats was cut off because Haley stirred a little more and opened her eyes, looking up at Mats to reveal a complete stranger. She wasted no time in opening up her lungs and screaming the place down. "Wow" Mats chuckled and pressed her into Marco's arms. "I think she wants you"

"Oh dear daddy's here" Marco cooed and started to rock her in his arms, Haley took one look at Marco's face then started to scream again. "Oh god" Mats face palmed. "Maybe she wants something"

"Mario's already made a bottle up, go and get it out of my bag, we'll try that" Mats hurried into the hallway and returned a few moments later with the bottle. Marco pressed it against Haley's lips and the little girl began to suckle happily onto it.

"Phew" Mats said while sinking back into the sofa. "She certainly has your mouth Marco, I can never recall Mario being that loud, ever"

Marco smirked "You just haven't had him in the right way, I can make him scream for me all night long"

"Ew too much information-" Mats was cut off once again by Haley moving away from the bottle and once again starting to scream. She clung tightly to her daddy as she screamed at the top of her lungs. "What does she want now?" Mats complained.

"I think she wants to be burped" Marco said while giving his best friend a shrug and started to tap on her back. Haley continued to scream until she let out a little burp. She said quiet for a few more seconds then started to scream again. "I'll change her nappy, all though i'm not sure she needs it doing"

Marco got out the changing mat and laid the screaming little girl down onto it. Marco pulled off the old one and put on a new one. Haley still screamed and somehow the nappy didn't look quite right.

Mats all most fell onto the floor in a fit of giggles. "Oh my god Marco, do you ever change her?" Mats said in between uncontrollable laughter. "It's on backwards idiot, even I can see that"

So Marco tried again, this time he had gotten everything perfect and yet still Haley continued scream. Marco is close to tears now. "She's not too hot, she's not too cold, she's clean, she's been fed she's been burped, what could she possibly want?"

Mats pulled out Haley's favourite pink bunny from the bag and started to wave it around in front of her face in an attempt to make her laugh, only the crying got louder. Her little face has gone red from the effort of her screams.

"There is only one thing she wants" Cathy said as she walked into the living room, Marco had no idea she has been in the house all this time. "That's her mommy, you are going to have to call Mario"

"But this is the first time he's been given a break, I can't just phone him up because our baby won't stop crying. I'm her farther"

Cathy smiled and took Haley from Marco's arms who proceeded to scream even more, if that's even possible because she's been taken away from her daddy. "Sometimes babies do that Marco, you have no choice if you want her to stop crying"

Mats threw himself back onto the sofa as Marco pulled out his iphone and walked out of the room. Mats watched Cathy in awe bouncing the baby for a few seconds, "Cathy if I ever want children, please remind me of this moment" Cathy just shook her head and laughed in response.

"He's on his way now" Marco sighed. "I'm such a failure, he's going to think i'm such a shit dad"

"No he won't" Cathy said softly. "I already told you babies do this sometimes, especially little girls"

Mario arrived only a few moments later, as soon as he entered the room, Cathy placed Haley in his arms who let out a contented sigh and snuggled up to Mario happily and stopped crying.

Marco smiled that is singly the most adorable thing he has ever seen in his life.         


	23. Family feud

"Are you ready to go to my mother's?" Marco said while wrapping his arms around Mario's waist. This is the first time since Haley's born that Marco's family has invited him up for Sunday dinner with Marco's sisters and parents.

"I guess so" Mario sighed while putting Haley into her carrier/Car seat, she looks so cute wearing a pink dress with flowers on. "It's just I don't think your mom likes me very much"

"What makes you say that?" Marco stepped to one side to let Mario out of the house first to strap Haley in the car. Marco licked his lips watching Mario's ass while he strapped their new born daughter into the car then reappearing again.

"She thinks i'm a rubbish mommy" Mario said and settled into the passenger before Marco had any chance to say anything. Once he locked the front door and settled into the driver's seat however, he did continue.

"No she doesn't think that" Marco turned on the engine and concentrated on the road in front of him, which is a good thing because Mario is furiously wiping away his tears.  "Are you sure you are not just emotional after having Haley?"

Mario scoffed and turned to look out of the window, every time Mario's in a bad mood or cries at a movie it's always because he's emotional after having the baby, Marco just doesn't understand.

"Were here" Marco called out giving a still very sulking Mario a little nudge on the shoulder. "Nico is going to meet her for the first time, i'm so excited" Marco rushed around to the back seat and took Haley out and rushing into the house without even waiting for Mario.

Mario pulled out his phone and quickly text Fabian as he walked into the house, they are going to his parents next Sunday.

"Will you stop texting and help your husband look after the baby?" Mario looked up to see Marco's mother with an angry expression on her face, holding her hips. "It's not fair on him to look after the child all the time"

Mario wanted to tell her that Haley is now two weeks old and Marco has not once got up in the middle of the night or changed her just yet but decided against it because he didn't want to get his husband in trouble.

"Uncle Mario" Nico ran over to Mario as soon as he walked into the living room and wrapped his arms around his legs. Mario smiled and picked up the little boy, well at least someone loves him.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you my little darling?"

Nico giggled and wrapped his arms around Mario's neck. "See Haley, see Haley, see Haley" Mario dropped Nico onto the floor and took his hand where the both of them walked over to Haley.

Nico peered into the carried and smiled. "I hold?"

"Sure, you sit here" Mario patted the seat next him. Nico sat down eagerly as Mario gently lowered the baby into his arms, Mario supported her head just in case.

"Mommy I hold baby look"

"Wow aren't you a big boy, now let mommy hold her new niece" Yvonne looked up at Mario to ask for permission who just nodded in response. Nico scoffed once his mommy took the baby away from him.

"Aren't you a cute little angel Haley" She cooed and walked away with her to the kitchen while Nico followed her behind, begging for some attention from his mommy.

"Mario do you want a glass of wine with your dinner?" Marco peered his head around the corner of the door. Mario nodded in response and sat down next to Melanie with a sigh.

"Hello little Mia" Mario smiled down at the baby who is only a few weeks older than Haley.

"Is everything ok Mario?" Melanie asked taking her eyes away from her suckling daughter for a few seconds. "You don't seem your usual self today"

Mario shrugged. "Your mom doesn't think i'm a good mother and Marco doesn't really help out. Not that I mind because he plays games and goes to training but she is acting like it's me who doesn't do anything" Mario said while sobbing again.

"I'll talk to Marco about" Melanie laughed. "Men are useless farther unless you give them a kick up the ass, don't worry about it Mario, everyone needs a break sometimes and about mom i'll see what Marco says ok?" Mario nodded gratefully.

Melanie went into the kitchen and a few moments later Marco returned back with Haley. "I'm sorry I haven't been doing much darling" Marco pressed a hard kiss onto Mario's hair. "You'll just have to show me what to do"

Mario laughed and snuggled back into Marco's chest. "You are a good dad Marco, you just leave me with all the gross stuff like sick and nappies but that doesn't really matter"

"Come on darling, let's go to dinner" Marco pulled Mario up with the arm he's not holding Haley with. "Where are we going to put her during dinner?"

"I want her with me" Mario said and put the carrier down onto the floor next to his seat, so he can see his little girl perfectly while they eat. Mario always felt awkward sitting around a table with Marco's family. At least he's sat next Marco and Nico.

"How often does she wake you up at night Marco?" Mario's mother said in between chewing food.

"She wakes up for a feed every three hours so we are up with her about four times, it was hard at first but you get used to it and our little angel is worth it"

"So what does Mario do during the feeds?" Mario scoffed, he was the one who got up with her because he didn't think it was fair on Marco who is up earlier for training.

"He gets up and feeds her?" Mario smiled at Marco. Who returned it and gave his hand a light squeeze.

"Yes well you are a working man Marco, it's only fair that Mario gets up with the baby while he's not working"

"He only gave birth to her two weeks ago, you can't be expecting him to go back to training already can you? Would you expect me going back to work at the cafe?" Melanie said taking Mario by surprise.

"Yes I suppose so, when are you planning on going back to training Mario?"

"Well I was going to go back sooner but i'm still really tired and I don't want to leave Haley while she's really young. My goal is to be fit for next season"

"You expect Marco to go to training tired though don't you, what's the difference?"

"That's why i'm the one who gets up with her, it's not fair on Marco to be up all night when he's working the next day" Mario furiously bit his lip to stop himself from crying.

"Have you asked Marco what he wants?" Yvonne said after a long pause. "It's better for Haley with Mario at home looking after her that her going to a nursery or nanny when she's still young"

"Are you happy for your lazy ass boyfriend to stay at home all day and sleep while you are working Marco?"

"I can't do this" Mario sniffed and took Haley, taking her out of the dining room and going outside. Mario settled down on the door step and looked down at Haley. "I am a good Mommy"

"No you are a brilliant mommy" Mario jumped and turned around to see Marco standing behind him. "I am the bad one Mario, I don't do anything, you change her, feed her, burp her, wake up with her"

"That's ok Marco, you are working I don't mind, I would just like credit for my work sometimes, it's super hard looking after a new born with no experience"

"I know darling, my mother's always been a house wife, I can't understand why she's treating you like this when you are the best mommy in the world.

"Mario i'm sorry, Melanie told me everything" Marco's mother come into the doorstep. "I don't know why i'm treating you like this when I know what it's like. If you ever want a break, i'll have her for the night"            


	24. Final checkup

"Are you nervous?" Marco gave Mario's hand a light squeeze while they sat in the waiting room ready for the doctor. This is the last scan and check up before Haley is due to arrive.

"Not really" Mario smiled. "I know she's fine, I can feel her moving around" Mario smiled, patting his stomach lovingly. "We are discussing the birth as well today"

"And how do you feel about that honey?" Marco squeezed Mario's hand even tighter. "We have no choice but to do a caesarean section but you can't even look at the TV when someone's cut their finger open"  Marco chuckled, whenever they watched hospital program's Mario always pressed his face into Marco's shoulder when the showed any sign of blood.  

Mario blushed "Stop trying to scare me"

"Mario Götze? We are ready for you" Mario pulled himself up with great difficulty, his stomach is huge and recently he's found it hard to even walk, but Marco came ti the rescue and wrapped a loving arm around Mario's waist.

"Lay down here" The nurse smiled. "Wow your last scan, are you excited?"

Mario nodded vigorously. "I feel like i've been pregnant forever, I just can't wait to hold her in my arms. Me and Marco have had everything ready for such a long time"

"Do you know what you are going to call her?" She said while pouring the cold jelly on Mario's stomach.

"Haley-" Mario started but soon cut off when he saw his baby girl appear on the screen, who is very active today. Moving and wriggling around inside of Mario's belly. Mario quickly wiped the tears away from his eyes. "She's perfect"

"Everything here seems to be in order, you have a very healthy little girl on the way. This should be our last appointment Mario but have you any trouble or problems in between please come in and see me" The nurse said while she wiped the gel of Mario's stomach. "Go back into the waiting room, the midwife would like to discuss the birth with you"

"I'm so excited" Mario sat down full of delight. "She will be with us soon, I really can't wait any longer"

Marco smiled and pulled Mario close. "I can't wait either, she's going to perfect just like her mommy"

"Mario? Can you come this way please" For the second time that day Mario pushed himself up and followed the midwife, Marco holding his hand tightly as they walked into the office.

"Take a seat both of you" The midwife smiled and the both of them sat down, Marco squeezing Mario's hand tightly under the table. "We would usually recommended a vaginal birth, as the pregnancy is running smoothly but obviously in this case that's not possible, so we'll skip the first part"

"Why did you say then if you know it's not possible?" Marco asked only to be kicked under the table by Mario. The older one suppressed a laugh then concentrated back on the midwife.

"Well Mario, as a caesarean is surgery we have to run through the list of risks" Mario just nodded so the lady continued. "As any surgery there is a risk of infection, if this is to occur we will treat you with antibiotics. Is there any problem with that? If you are satisfied with all that, sign here" Mario shook his head and signed the paper without any problems.  

"It doesn't happen very often so don't worry about it Mario but if you lost a lot of blood, are you happy for us to give you a blood transfusion." The midwife noticed the look of horror on Mario's face. "Don't worry it only happens in 1 out of 30" That didn't ease Mario's worries what so ever but he signed the paper anyway.

"This is very rare Mario but on the occasions people have died on the operating table. We have to warn you Mario, like we have done with every pregnant person to come through these doors, don't worry about it"

"ok" was all Mario said as he signed all the papers and Marco gave Mario's hand a hard squeeze, he can always tell when Mario is scared and upset.   

"Lastly if anything happens to the baby during the birth, we will alert you during the birth. We will try to sort out the problem on site but if worst comes to worst we will take her down to the new born insensitive care unit"

Mario whimpered. "Does that happen often?" Mario regretted asking as soon as the words left his mouth, no matter what the midwife says the answer will haunt him until little Haley is laid safe in his arms.

"No Mario, usually there are only serious problems if they baby is premature or you are having a high risk pregnancy for various, i'm not saying there won't be any problems but it's less likely"

"Thank you" Mario said as they walked out of the room and headed for the car. The drive home is silent and Marco can tell something is wrong, Mario is usually happy and bubbly after the scans but today he's different.

"Come on Mario, we're home" Marco helped Mario out of the car and into the home. The younger one didn't say a word, just ran straight upstairs into the nursery and that's when he started to cry.

"Mario don't cry" Marco hovered into the doorway watching his little lover sat in the rocking chair, tears pouring down his chubby cheeks. "Tell me what's wrong?" Marco walked up to him and wrapped his arms around Mario's body.

"What if something really bad happens Marco? What if I die when i'm on the table? or what if I bleed to death but most importantly what if something happens to Haley?"

"Oh Mario" Marco kissed the younger one's sweaty temple. "Remember when you had surgery on your foot?" Mario nodded. "You were told all the same risks and everything went fine, didn't it?"

"I didn't have Haley to worry about then" Mario sniffed, rubbing his hand over his extremely swollen stomach. "I'm scared Marco"

"I know you are baby, but there is no need to be. In four weeks time our little baby will be here with us. Marco soothed Mario's belly "You will be sat in this chair with her while rocking her to sleep"

Mario smiled. "I really can't wait Marco"

Marco kissed Mario softly on the lips. "Me either"       


	25. Teething and Hormones

Mario could have burst into tears himself being woken up by a screaming Haley, this is the third time tonight, teething is the worst. Mario hated the thoughts of his little angel being in pain.

Haley is a little over four months now and Marco has made no effort to wake up in the middle of the night. Mario checked the clock... 4:32am then rolled out of bed, making as much noise as possible. It's not like Marco has training tomorrow.

"Oh my poor little angel" Mario padded across the landing and hovered over the crib, reaching in and pulling out his screaming daughter, who instantly cooed and warmed to Mario's chest.

Haley's face is swollen and red, she looks awful and broke Mario's heart to see her in this way. As soon as the teething started Mario had wanted to rush her to the hospital, yes he's one of those mothers who worry a lot but Marco had told him everything will be fine.

"Let's take you into Mommy's bed and wake daddy up" Mario gave a little chuckle and pressed a hard kiss to Haley's forehead. Mario slowly walked into  his bedroom while cradling his little angel.

Mario pushed down the side of the crib, that separated Haley from Marco and Mario's bed. They had bought this crib for nights like these but they rarely used it because they didn't want Haley to become too attached to sleeping with her parents.

Mario gently placed Haley down then climbed into bed himself. sighing happily from the peace and quiet but it all ended too soon. Haley stirred, letting out a little whimper for a second then started to scream at the top of her lungs.

Mario rolled over to face his little girl, who did not stop crying until Mario picked her up and placed the warm body on his chest.

"What time is it?" Marco rolled over, raising his eyebrow, quite surprised to see Haley laid in bed with them. Mario is usually the strict one, who follows his own rules while Marco just goes with the flow. "Why is Haley in bed with us?"

Mario snapped, he just couldn't help it he's had no sleep all night and Marco hadn't even moved an eyelid. "Because i'm absolutely exhausted, she won't settle down without me, she's really not well Marco"

"Oh right" Marco shrugged and rolled back over. Mario is in no means a violent man but mix him with hormones and lack of sleep then he would absolutely strangle Marco without a seconds thought.

"I haven't slept in three days Marco, I understand you were training yesterday and that's why I left you to sleep" Mario snarled. "But just once can't you let me get an hours sleep at least" Mario begged.

"Fine, pass her here" Marco held out his arms. Mario breathed a sigh of relief and pressed the warm bundle into his arms. "Hello daddy's little princess" The clock now read 5:02am.

"I'm going to get up, I see no point in staying in bed and- Oh" Marco smiled down at his boyfriend who is now fast asleep. "Let' get up and leave mommy to sleep, he deserves it doesn't he?"     


	26. Lullaby

"Sunny? You ok?" Marco asked after watching Mario toss and turn for the last couple of minutes. Mario is heavily pregnant now and the baby is due at any time and his little lover always found it hard to sleep or at least for the last few weeks.

Mario chewed on his lip and winced as he sat up to look at Marco. The younger one managed a nod but another hard kick from the baby knocked the smile off his face in a matter of seconds. "Ouch"

"Is the baby coming?" Marco bolted up out of bed and hurried over to Mario, taking one of the younger one's hands into his own and giving it a light squeeze. "Do we need to go to hospital instantly or-"

"The baby is not coming yet" Mario said calmly but he clung tightly onto Marco's hand all the same, it's nice comfort to feel Marco's touch. "She's just moving a lot and kicking me" Mario chewed on his lip once again. "It really hurts"

"Oh dear" Marco threw the feather duvet onto the floor and run his hands over Mario's swollen stomach. "Is naughty little Haley hurting her mommy?" Marco chuckled and pressed lips onto the bump.

Mario grinned. He loved it when Marco is like this, he feels really fat and insecure most of the time but times like this always made Mario feel special. He cannot wait until the baby is here and Marco is kissing her.

"I bet you are going to be the most beautiful baby in the world" Marco cooed, stroking over the little foot that poked through Mario's skin. Sure it hurt like hell but Marco being this way is worth the pain. "She's still hurting you?" Marco raised his eyes to look at Mario's pain filled expression.

"Maybe we should try something else, I think our little angel is too stubborn to go to sleep right now" Marco leaned over Mario's body and pulled out a bottle of massage oil from the draw in the nightstand.

"What are you going to do with that? Marco i'm too tired to have sex with you and my stomach really hurts, as much as I would like you inside of me right now. I thought you didn't want-"

Marco chuckled after cutting Mario off. "No, i'm not going to fuck you. naughty little boy, i'm going to give your stomach a massage because you really deserve it and I don't really do enough for you"

Marco poured a generous amount of coconut scented liquid onto Mario' bump and proceeded to rub in the liquid. Mario groaned, it feels amazing to have Marco's hands rubbed all over his stomach.

Marco's hands moved so slowly, that Mario wanted to lay back into the mattress and fall asleep. It feels so good and Haley has stopped kicking. Mario sunk back and let his eyes slide shut, only the moment of bliss is short lived because Haley kicked hard at Marco's hand.

"Wow" Marco giggled, massaging around the little foot who continued to kick in the same spot. "Someone doesn't like daddy giving mommy a lot of attention, you are going to be a mommy's girl" Marco smiled and pulled his hand away, wiping the sticky liquid on his sweat pants.    

"What are we going to try now?" Mario said sadly, it was really nice to have Marco touching him for a moment. "I really enjoyed the massage, I guess Haley didn't" Mario gave a little giggle.

"Maybe I should try and sing to her, I read in one of your parenting books that singing helps the foetus"

"Aww you so cute, reading my pregnancy books" Mario smiled while Marco sat in thought for a few short moments until he thought of a perfect song.

Marco pressed his ear and the side of his mouth to Mario's swollen belly. "I turn my, chin music up. And I'm puffing my chest, I'm getting red in the face, You can call me obsessed, It's not your fault that they hover, I mean no disrespect, It's my right to be hellish, I still get jealous"

Mario stroked over Marco's ginger hair and looked down at him totally bewildered. "Are you seriously singing Nick Jonas to our new born chin as a good night song" Mario whined because Haley had choose that moment to kick again. "Pick something else, that's not working"

Marco pouted. "It's a great song" Haley kicked once again, this time her foot straight into the side of Marco's head because of how he's laid on Mario's belly. "Ok, Ok" Marco laughed. "I'll choose something more baby appropriate"

"Hey, hey babe uh ah, I wanna know oh oh, if you'll be my girl-" My started but Mario cut him off in an instant.

"Marco seriously? That is not baby appropriate and I hate that song" Mario is always cranky when Haley kicks him.

"But the song mention's baby... but yes i'll choose a lullaby or something" Marco tapped on Mario's belly lightly and suddenly he had a light bulb moment. "Hush little baby don't say a word, papa's going to buy you a mocking bird and if that mocking bird don't sing Papa's going to buy you a diamond ring and if that diamond ring turns brass, Papa's going to buy you a looking glass and if that-"

Marco lifted his head because Haley had stopped kicking, he smirked clearly proud of his effort and lifted himself up. "See Mario, I told her I could stop her hurting you, am I the best daddy in the word or what?"

When Mario didn't respond, Marco quickly whipped his head around and found Mario had all so fall asleep. Mario looked so cute and peaceful. Jumping out of bed Marco pulled the duvet over Mario's body and tucked in every corner.

Marco pressed a hard kiss onto Mario's forehead. "Sleep tightly my angel, it won't be long until she's here with us"     


	27. Conflict

"Marco, i'm too fat for everything" The young man woke up Marco by all most violently shaking him. Marco's heart sunk once his eyes got used to the morning light and found Mario with tear filled eyes just standing there.

"Mario, what's wrong?" Marco bolted up right in bed and saw a mixture of his and Mario's clothes scattered all over the bedroom.

"I'm too fat, not even your clothes fit me anymore, what am I going to do and i'm not wearing maternity clothes, that's just embarrassing."  Mario wiped away his tears with the back of his hand.

"Come on darling." Marco pulled himself out of bed and pulled on the nicest pair of clothes closes to him. "Pull something on and we'll go shopping." with that Marco headed into the bathroom.

Mario pulled on his nike t-shirt and sighed looking at his reflection, his huge pregnant belly poking out. Mario found it even harder to get into his baggy jeans, jumping up and down various times then forcing the button shut, the fabric cutting into his skin.

Marco wrapped his arms around Mario's swollen stomach, catching him by surprise. Marco pressed his nose into the crook of Mario's neck and inhaled "mmm, you smell like coconut."

Mario chuckled. "Can we please go. I feel like a fat mess, I just want something that fits me."

"But you smell like coconut" Marco whined, I want you in bed. "I love it when you smell like coconut."

"Maybe later." Mario gripped Marco tightly by the hand and pulled him out of the house and into the car. "Let's go."

The drive to mall is only a short one, Mario spent the time thinking of what he's going to buy, he always did. Lots of clothes for himself and absolutely no maternity clothes and maybe he'll get a thing or two for Haley."

"We're here." Marco called out, parking as close to the doors as possible, knowing it upsets Mario when a lot of people are around to insult him. "Come on love, let's get you some clothes."

Mario took Marco's hand and gracefully jumped out of the car. Mario waddles rather than walks at this time, thanks to his pregnant stomach. "Perfect clothes for my perfect princess.

"How about there, they do clothes for pregnant people." Marco pointed out the first maternity store he found. The store is decorated with pink signs and had the most perfect lady with the most perfect bump.

"No maternity clothes." Mario stamped his feet like a bratty teenager, something he often did when things didn't go his way. Mario just giggled and steered Mario into the direction of his favourite nike store.

"Oooh new trainers" Mario tried to pull Marco into the direction of the shoes but Marco pushed him back into the direction of the clothing. "We are here for new clothing not new shoes."

"But i'm pregnant and my feet are swollen." Mario pointed down to his swollen ankles but Marco is having none of it.

"Clothes first, you'll be upset in the morning when nothing fits you. Then we'll buy some shoes and maybe a few new thing for Haley."

Mario didn't bother to try anything on, feeling too upset and too lazy to care about any of that right now. He bought the next size up and tossed everything into a basket. "Now can we go to the shoes?"

Marco wanted to argue with Mario and bring up the _Don't you have enough pairs of shoes?_  But Marco decided against it, Mario isn't having a good day and doesn't want to upset him anymore.

Marco sat down on one of the 'husband' seats while he watched Mario try every pair of trainers on he doesn't have, adding more and more to the basket. Mario was bent over tying his shoe lasses when a teenager walked past.

"Get out of my way, fatty." The teenager pushed Mario, knocking him over. "Men shouldn't be allowed to have children, it's just disgusting. The teenager went on to say. Mario wanted to curl up into a ball and cry but instead he gracefully pulled himself to his feet.

"Leave him alone." Marco stood up, shielding Mario with his own body. "What rights do you have to upset my husband?"

"I'm sorry Marco." The teen said sheepishly. "But he's a pregnant male, it's disgusting."

"Nobody cares what you think." Marco gripped Mario's hand. "Come on sweetheart, let's go pay for you new clothes. Marco paid the bill, he wouldn't usually have. He didn't want to contribute to Mario's growing shoe collection but the younger man needed cheering up.

"Shall we go and get something's for Haley?" Marco wrapped his arms around Mario and pulled him close. "I know you like to buy her thing."

"I just want to go home." Mario mumbled looking down at his feet. "I don't like it when people insult me, I feel awful."

"But there is a baby shop right there." Marco pointed out to the shop across from them. Decorated with masses of blue and pink with little sucks scattered all over the place, Mario's favourite shop. "We can go to the car after here, I promise."

Mario waddled across, gripping tighter and tighter onto Marco's arm, trying to ignore the abuse and whispers people muttered as they walked past. Marco wrapped and arm around Mario to keep him safe.

Mario brightened up once they entered the store, the younger man went crazy buy little pink dresses and as many cuddly toys as he could carry. Mario paid for the lot and seemingly cheered up a little, skipping happily, swinging his bags in his hands.

"Let's go back to the car." It's only when Mario got the doors the teenager from before, with various other teenagers crowed around, spouting words of abuse. Marco wrapped his arms around Mario, not caring where they are and gently rocked Mario until the group of boys walked away.

Mario didn't feel safe again until he is safely settled into the car. Mario was pretty silent, it's only when they stopped at a red light to Marco realize Mario had fallen asleep. Marco smiled, he looks so cute like this all the demons of the day forgotten.   


	28. First word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felix is seventeen in real life and lives with Mario but he's fifteen and lives with his parents in this story :)

"We're going to nana's today." Mario cooed to his Haley excitedly while she looked up at mommy with a smile on her face. "Because you are seven months old today, yes you are."

Mario reached down and took Haley into his arms, quickly changing her nappy before heading downstairs to find Marco. "How are my two favourite people this morning?"

"Tired." Mario rubbed his eyes and threw himself down on the sofa, Haley still in his arms, slouching against Mario's chest.

"But she only got up once in the night." Marco pointed out, regretting every word when he met Mario's scowl.

"Yes she woke up once Marco, at 3am after I drove to Munich and back and had two full training sessions in the morning and in the afternoon." Mario snapped, he had only recently returned to training and is finding it hard to get used to the routine again.

"I'm sorry mr grumpy." Marco cooed and squeezed Mario's cheek. Haley found the action hilarious and started to giggle, making grabby hands at Marco. Marco smiled at his giggling daughter. "Why don't I take Haley, while you get dressed, they we'll go to your mothers.

Mario nodded and pulled himself up. "Give her a yoghurt or something." Mario sat Haley down in Marco's lap, kissing the both of them. "Put her in the play-pen, we don't want a repeat of last time." Mario giggled and headed upstairs.

Marco certainly did remember last time, Mario had convinced Marco to put his ironing away, and in a moment of sulkiness he forgot Haley can now crawl and turned round to find her busy in their 'adult toy box'.

"Does Haley want a yoghurt?" Haley stared at her daddy, still making grabby hands. "Say yes daddy, I want a yoghurt." Marco chuckled at the blank looked and carried her on his hip as he headed into the kitchen, taking a spoon from the draw and a yoghurt from the fridge he sat back down in the living room.

"Airplanes coming brum, brum, burm." Marco brought the spoon to Haley's lips, who refused to take any inside, sat with her mouth firmly closed. "Brum, brum,brum." Marco tried again.

Mario returned a few moments later with a raised eyebrow from hearing Marco's strange soundtrack. "Doesn't she want anyway?" Mario smiled watching how cute the two of them looked together.

"Nah, must not be hungry." Marco shrugged, settling the yoghurt onto the coffee table while handing Haley back to Mario, who had made grabby hands once she saw her mommy approach."

"Let me try." Mario picked up the spoon and pressed it against Haley's lips and to Marco's disbelief, Haley sucked the pink yoghurt of the spoon and continued to do so until she had gotten full.

"Why does she take it for you and not for me?" Marco pouted and threw himself back on the sofa. Sometimes for Mario it's like looking after two babies. "It's not fair."

"It's because you are too soft on her." Mario shrugged. "She knows if doesn't eat it, you will give her something better, like toast. She knows with me, she won't get anything else so she eats it."

"Ha ha." Marco jumped up off the sofa. "You are the mean parent." Mario rolled his eyes and pulled himself of the sofa. "Are we going now?" Marco nodded and two of them got in the car and set off.

Mario pulled up outside his parents house, Marco hovered around while he waited for Mario to take Haley out of the car seat and the two of them headed to the front door together.

"Hey mom." Mario called out.

"Mario honey." She pressed a hard kiss onto Mario's forehead and quickly pulled Haley out of his arms. "And my favourite child is here too."

"Excuse me, youngest child in an ear shot." Felix called out with a scowl but headed over to Mario and Marco anyway. "Hey Marco, can you teach me some new tricks."

"You know what I mean Felix and stop being rude. You haven't even said hello to Mario or Marco."

"Hello Marco." Felix sniggered. "Can you teach me some new football tricks?"

The five of them sat down in the living room, Mario's dad is still at work and Fabian won't be joining them today, busy with his own life. Mario sat down on the floor with Haley, letting her explore her surroundings.

"She's so clever." Mario's mom babbled. "You three didn't start crawling until you were nine months and look our little Haley started at six."

Marco ran his fingers through Mario's silky hair. "That's because she has the best mommy in the world." Mario turned around and smiled, pressing his lips against Marco's in a quick but passionate kiss.

"Ewww, Mario that's gross." Felix made his feelings quite clear. "I feel sorry for Haley, having to watch that all the time."

"That's not the worst of it." Marco added. "She found our box of sex toys the other day and-"

"Marco!" Mario cut him off and started to blush furiously. "Shall I go put the kettle on?" Mario asked, hoping to get out of the awkward silence.

"Yes that will be nice dear." Mario bent down and placed a kiss to Haley's head. "Mommy won't be long sweetheart."

Haley watched as Mario let the room, her face saddening, she hated it when her mommy wasn't around, sure she loves daddy too but mommy spends all his time with her.

"Awww. Look at that little face." Mario's mom cooed. "She really loves our Mario doesn't she." Marco nodded and smiled.

"Momomom." Haley made grabby hands and started to cry. "Mom" Marco jumped up into the air and pressed kisses onto Haley's little face. "You said your face word, you said Mom."

Haley still isn't impressed by Mario's disappearance and cried even harder. "Mommommom."

"Mario get your sexy ass in the room, right now. Haley just said her first word." Mario hurried into the living room. Haley's face brightening as soon as she sees him. "Mom."             

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without at the sex toys, this is actually the story of my first word hahah ;)


	29. Stomach bug

"Are you sure, you are going to be ok?" Marco sighs, taking a seat on the chair arms, next to where Mario is laid. The younger man is as white, as a sheet, and is skin is burning like the fires of hell. And as luck would have it, or not. Marco has training in only an hour. "I really don't want to leave you."

"I'll be fine." Mario chokes. "I'm due any day now Marco, i'm just exhausted. Don't worry about me." Mario forces a smile, but Marco can't help but wince, at hour poorly his younger lover really looks.

"But you look like shit." Marco complains, pressing a little kiss onto Mario's burning forehead. "I don't like leaving you when you are pregnant, at the best of times, but you aren't well, what if something happens?"

"What could possibly happen? I'm nearly nine months pregnant, i'm really tired that's all, it's normal, but if I do go into labour, i'll call you, the training ground is only half an hour away." Mario rubbed over his bump, lovingly.

Marco placed his hand over Mario's, which is still loving placed on his swollen stomach. "But I worry about you, You are my precious little angel, and when i'm not with you, I worry about what could be happening."

Mario chuckles softly. "I know you do baby, I like having you around too, but i'm only pregnant, i'm not dying, and you need to go to training, or you'll be sad, when you start on the bench."

"It's worth being on the bench, if it means I get to stay to home with you. Football is really important to me, you know that, but it doesn't come close to how I feel about you." Marco says while ruffling Mario's hair, the younger one would usually shove him away, but he's too exhausted to do anything right now.

Mario glanced up at the clock, a soft sigh escaping from his lips. "It's time for you to go honey, you can't take any more time off, what happens if I go into labour during a training session or even a match, I need you to be there."

Marco nodded. "You're right, I'm really sorry I have to leave you." The ginger leaned down and pressed his lips against Mario's, for a lot longer than necessary, but it still felt too soon as he pulled away. "Goodbye darling, call me if you have any problems."

"Bye." Mario croaked, as Marco slipped on his shoes, and left the house. Marco wanted to cry, as soon as the cool winter air hit him, he feels truly awful for leaving his poorly, pregnant spouse behind, today is going to be a long day.

Marco had only been gone a few seconds, when the first wave of pain hit him, Mario squeaked, the pain truly felt unbearable, but it only lasted a few seconds, and Mario could relax again, with a satisfied sigh.  

Mario screams, as he sits up, an even larger wave than the last on rushed through him this time. The younger one brought his knees up to his chest, and willed the pain away, and just like the last time, it soon disappeared. What if the babies coming?

A sigh escaped Mario's lips, as he pulled his phone out from his pocket and dialled Marco's number. The Ginger, answered after only two rings, a panicked voice on the other end of the line.  "Mario, is everything alright."

"Yes, no, I don't know." Mario cried out, wiping away a fine line of sweat from his forehead, just as another pain wave hit him. "Ahhhh." Mario screamed, tears dripped down his face, this is the worst pain he's ever felt in his life.

"Is the baby coming?" Marco started panicking, at the sound of Mario crying. "Fuck, I don't care, get your bag ready, if you can. I'm coming home, and i'm taking you straight to hospital." Marco didn't give Mario the chance to reply, and quickly hung up.

Mario didn't bother to get his bag, he curled up on the sofa and willed the pain away. This doesn't feel like labour, he had, had Braxton Hicks before, and they hadn't been this painful. The pain is more of a constant feeling now, rather than every few minutes.  

Luckily Marco hadn't made it very far, when Mario had called and burst through the door, after only a few minutes. Marco scooped down, and took Mario into his arms, rushing him into hospital as quickly as possible.

Everything felt like a blur to Mario, as soon as he arrived at the hospital, someone had shoved an oxygen mask on his face, and took him into a examination room. The time had moved much slower for Marco, and he didn't settled down until Mario laid asleep, one the ward.

"What's wrong with him?" Marco asked as a doctor, attached a drip into Mario's hand. The colour had escaped from Mario's usual tan face, Marco himself had gone pale, sick with worry.

"It looks like he has a stomach bug, it's nothing serious, but as he's so late on in pregnancy, we've decided to keep him in, and to keep him fully hydrated."

Marco nodded, a small smile appearing on his face as Mario woke up, looking disorientated and confused. "Welcome back darling."

"What happened?" Mario croaked, reaching out, and taking the hand Marco had offered to him. The pain has gone now, all he feels is sleepy and a little drowsy.

"Everything his fine Mario, with you and our sweet little girl, you go back to sleep now, and rest your pretty little head. When you wake up, i'll be here for you."

Mario smiled, and closed his eyes. "Thank you Marco, I love you so much." The younger one gave his hand a light squeeze.

Marco smiled back, the relief of watching Mario being pulled back into his slumber. "I love you too Mario, more than anything in the world."  


	30. Bad sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always this chapter is based on a request, during intercourse Mario feels a lot of pain, but Marco reads the situation and stops instantly.

"You look so hot Mario, do you know that?" Mario raised his eyebrow, tooth brush still in mouth, his massive pregnant belly on show, with only a towel wrapped around his hips, if anything Mario looked anything but hot right now.

Mario spat his tooth paste into the sink, and rinsed his mouth out, before turning back to Marco, who is laid on the double bed, they share together. Looking very sexy. The older one is very naked, perfectly sculptured abs on his show, his perfectly long, and very hard cock pressing against his stomach. "I look like a pregnant hippo." Mario sighed. "You are the one who looks hot."

"Are you kidding me Mario? The fact you have our beautiful daughter inside of you, makes you look as cute as ever, and that's just the start. Everything about you is fucking gorgeous."

Mario shuffles from one foot to another, avoiding making eye contact with Marco, to stop the older one seeing the shy smile appearing on his face. It's things like this, which make Mario know he's fallen for the right guy. "Thank you." He mutters, only just audible.

"Oh dear Mario, you haven't gone all shy on me now have you?" Marco chuckled at Mario's bright red cheeks. "Now get here, I want to fuck that innocence away from you, you naughty boy."  Marco had said he wouldn't have sex with Mario, when so late on in pregnancy but he's too cute to turn down right now.

The blush had disappeared from Mario's face now, a seductive smile had taken over. The younger one drops his towel, and jumps onto the bed, laying flat on his back, letting Marco dominate him.  

Marco placed either hands on the side of Mario's head, and hovering over him a little, so he can't squash his pregnant tummy. Marco smiles down at his younger lover before leaning down to press their mouths together.

Sparks fly when they kiss, they always do, it's been this way ever since the first time they made out in Dortmund showers. The kiss is hungry, and full off tongue and teeth, Marco has tongue deep in Mario's throat, exploring the inside of his mouth. Marco loves every moan and whimper which slips away from Mario's lips, as Marco pulls away from his mouth way too soon.

Marco doesn't stop kissing Mario, but instead he starts to kiss his way down the younger man's body. Pressing little kisses on either collar bone, and down his strong chest. Marco takes extra time, kissing over Mario's stomach, with their little angel inside and kisses his way down to Mario's crotch, Marco doesn't take Mario into his mouth like he had expected though, instead he reaches over for the tube of lube.

"Are you ready for me darling?" Marco reaches down and pecks Mario's lips, while he pours a generous amount of lube onto his finger tips. "I know we haven't done this for a while."

Mario nods eagerly. "I want you so bad Marco, I need to feel you deep inside of me." Mario bucks his hips up into the cool air. "It's been so long since I've had you inside of me, I need you."

Marco nods, and brings his finger tips down to Mario's waiting hole. Marco circled his entrance a couple of times then slammed in unexpectedly causing Mario to groan and arch his back, Marco rubbed Mario’s thigh with his other hand soothingly as he instantly started to fuck Mario with the digit, despite them not doing this in a while, Mario is still lose and open and really doesn't need so much prep but Marco insisted on doing it anyway he worked his way up to three fingers and fucked him with them then withdrew his fingers. Marco has a sneaky suspicion why Mario is so open, but he doesn't say anything to his pregnant lover.

Mario wraps his legs around Marco's waist, as the older one nudges the head of his cock against Mario's lube slick entrance. "I love you." Marco whispers against Mario's lips, as he pushes inside of him. Mario let's out a high pitched moan, much more pain filled that usually, so Marco decides to take it slower, it has been a while after all. Marco pushes inch by inch into Mario, until he's reached the hilt.

Marco checks Mario's face for any type of discomfort and pain, and he isn't met with the same lust filled eyes he normally meets. Instead Mario has a look of pain in his eyes, visible tears welled up in the younger one's eyes, and Mario has teeth sunk into his lip, so hard that a small line of blood, has made it's way down Mario's chin.

"Jesus Mario, are you ok?" Marco rubs over Mario's stomach, the younger one letting out a little wince as he does so. "Do you want me to stop darling?"

Mario sniffs, and it's so cute, it breaks Marco's heart. "I have a really bad pain in my tummy, I don't know what it is. I want to make love to you Marco, but can we try for a bit longer?"

Marco nods. "If that's what you want, please tell me if you are in any pain, and i'll stop instantly, ok princess?"  

A smile appears on Mario's face, as he nods back in response. "Yes Marco."

Marco grips Mario's hips, not very tightly, and starts to move. Marco moves as slowly as he can manage, at least until he can get a proper rhythm going. Mario moans a little, and doesn't seem in great pain by his thrusting, so the older man decides to move a little faster, and harder, in an attempt to try and find his younger lover's prostate. At least then Mario can a little pleasure himself.

The deeper Marco thrusts, the louder and more pain filled Mario's whines started to become. Until the younger one lost it all together, and started to cry. "Marco, please. Don't be mad, but can we stop?"

Marco pulls out of him instantly and takes Mario's sobbing body into his arms, and gently starts to rock him. "Shhh darling, I could never be mad you, it's ok."  Marco soothes, by pressing little kisses over Mario's soft hair.

"I'm so sorry." Mario sobs even harder, and presses his face into Marco's neck, enjoying the scent of his husband. Marco's smell is something which always calmed him down. Mario always feels like he belongs whenever he smells, Marco's smell.

"Mario shhh, I don't care about that. All I care about my sweet man, being pain free. I wanted you, of course I did, but I don't want to hurt you." Marco sighed, rubbing his hand up and down Mario's back.

Marco continues to rock Mario's sobbing body, until the younger one goes limp in his arms, and starts to let out the sound of soft snores. Marco smiles and lays him down on the bed.

"I love you so much Mario, thank you for giving me a child." He whispers against Mario's lips, before pulling the covers over the two of them, and taking Mario back into his arms. Mario really is the best thing that's ever happened to him.


	31. Broken Rubber

"Our daughter is asleep." Marco soothes his hand over Mario's stomach, it's been a little less than two years since Haley was born. Mario has his figure back, he's back at training, and everything is going perfect, and they have an amazing little girl to spend their life with. "How about we celebrate?"

Mario smirks, and rolls onto his back, pulling Marco on top of him. "It has been a while, since we fucked." Marco cups Mario's chubby cheeks, and plants a hard kiss onto his soft lips.

The kiss is slow, both of their lips are moving together, while Marco's hands slide down Mario's hips, and sneak into his boxer shorts, giving his ass a hard squeeze, and deepening the kiss. Marco licks at Mario's bottom lip, until the younger one gets the hint, and let's Marco slides his tongue inside.

The two of them play a battle of tongue dominance. Marco uses his hand, which is still in Mario's boxer shorts, and pushes down the black fabric, revealing Mario's ass to the cool winter air.

"You're needy." Mario chuckles, as soon as their lips part. His lips a red and swollen, and look sexy as ever. Marco rolls them over, pinning Mario on his back, to the mattress.

"I am needy, I don't get to fuck you all that much, with a child in the house." Marco chuckles and reaches over for the small tube of lube.  It's been a few weeks since they last did it, so Marco pours a rather generous amount of lube onto his fingers.

Marco pushes Mario's legs back, so they are planted besides his head, putting his pucker on show. Mario giggles a little, a small blush creeping up on his face, while Marco circles Mario's entrance with a single finger.

Mario gasps as the first finger slips inside, it's been a while since he's had Marco's fingers inside of him, and it feels so good, so much better than the dildo Marco doesn't know about. "You're open." Marco smirks, and starts to move the finger, the single digit gliding easily in and out of the younger one. Marco pushes in a second, and picks up from where he left off, slamming the two digits, getting Mario ready for his cock. Marco eventually works his way up to four fingers, and only does he slip them out, once they move in and out of Mario freely.

"You ready my sweet angel?" Marco takes Mario's hips into his hands, and nudges the head against Mario's needy hole. The Ginger's about to sink inside, when Mario stops him.

"Wait, you need to wear a condom." Mario blushes, he knows how ridicules he sounds. "I got pregnant once, who knows if it will happen again?" Marco nods, and digs into the nightstand, pulling out a small packet.

Marco tears it open, with his teeth, and rolls them rubber over his achingly hard length. He moans, finally giving himself a bit of attention.  Marco eventually forces himself to stop, and lines up against the twitching hole for a second time.

Marco slowly pushes inside, he has missed the way Mario stretches around him. Marco hold Mario tightly, and gets about half way, when he slams inside, filling Mario up completely with his hard cock.  Marco waits, until Mario gives the nod, before he starts to move.

He starts moving slowly, not wanting this to end. Who knows how long it's going to be until they do this again, but Mario has other ideas, and starts to thrust back, pushing Marco deeper inside of his body.

Marco pushes his forehead against Mario's, and looks into those wonderful brown eyes. "Needy boy." He whispers, into Mario's mouth, before capturing his lips. Marco does give Mario what he wants though, and thrusts harder and deeper into the willing body.

Mario groans, his eyes rolling into the back of his head, once Marco finds his sweet spot, and starts to hit it with every thrust, each one becoming rougher, and rougher, until the sound of Marco's balls slapping against Mario's ass, is echoing throughout the room.

Mario doesn't even need Marco to touch him, to bring him closer to orgasm. He's mastered that art a long time ago, Marco hits Mario's prostate one last time, and he's coming, spilling his seed over his own stomach. The cry of Marco's name falling from his lips.

"Didn't even need my hand did you?" Marco chuckles, and pecks Mario's soft lips, thrusting a little harder, chasing his own orgasm. Marco feels something move inside of Mario, but doesn't think anything of it.

Marco manages a few more hard thrusts, and he follows suit, and fills Mario up with his creamy white seed. It's only when Marco eases out of the younger one, is when he realises it's the condom that moved. "Mario, the condom  broke." Marco bites his lip, and watches his seed dripping from Mario.

"Oh shit." Mario bolts up, and inspects the damage. "I guess it won't really matter. We went bareback loads of times, before I got pregnant." Mario runs a finger over the scar. "Haley was a one off miracle."

"I'm glad you think that way." Marco lays back against the pillows, and pulls Mario into his arms. "I hate going bareback, I like to feel you, not the rubber of the condom."

Mario chuckles. "Don't get ahead of yourself Reus."

_PS: If you've read the second series, you'll know the consequences of the broken condom. hehehe. :)_


	32. "She kicked me in the face"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some pre-birth fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is only a very short one, but it's been so long since I updated. Just a lot of fluff, mistakes will be fixed when I leave hospital. xox

"Hey Mario, did you have a good day?" Marco calls as soon as he enters the house, not bothering to change out of his sweaty training kit and heading straight into the living room, to find his heavily pregnant spouse laying on the sofa.

"Yeah, if you call laying on the sofa, being too much of beach whale to even sit up a good day." Mario laughs, and forces himself into a more comfortable position, resting the curve of his back against the armrest. "But she'll be here any day now, and it will all be worth it."

Marco nods and smiles, taking a good look at his partner. Mario is wearing an old pair of pyjamas, the t-shirt stops just above his massive swollen stomach, and his pants are so low, they are practically resting mid-thigh, showing Marco all of Mario's underwear. "You know, when Haley is born, I might cut up all your shirts, because you look sex as hell like this."

Mario rolls his eyes. "Don't you dare!" but he can't help but let out a little girl. "Or i'll burn your best sneakers, besides I look fatter than ever with clothes that don't even fit me."

"You look so hot like this Mario, please believe me." Marco leans in and presses a tender kiss on Mario's lip. The kiss only lasts a few seconds, but it's long enough for Mario to feel every inch of Marco's love. "Let me show you, just how much I love your cute little tummy."

Marco pushes the cloth of his pyjama shirt up Mario's body, so the fabric is resting just underneath Mario's armpits. Marco doesn't waste a single second, and starts to pepper little kisses down Mario's chest, until he reaches the pregnant swell of his stomach.

The blonde stops kissing, and rests his head on Mario's stomach. "I can't wait until I become a daddy Mario, this is seriously the most beautiful gift anyone could have given me."

Mario smiles, happy tears brimming up in his dark eyes. "Yes, I had always wanted children with you, but I thought we would have to adopt. This is the best surprise for me as well."

Marco sighs happily, until a hard Haley kicks him in the face. Marco jumps up with a little yell. "Hey, she kicked me in the face." Marco complains, while Marco tries to hold back his fit of giggles.

"She's telling you to stop laying on mommy's tummy, and get her and hold me." Mario bites down hard on his bottom lip, and gives Marco his most convincing smile, one he just can't resist.

"I guess Haley doesn't like me giving you all the attention." Marco presses one last hard kiss against Mario's stomach. "I love you honey, and I can't wait to meet you, but for now, i'm going to spend some time with your mommy."

Marco lays down on the sofa, and pulls Mario into his arms. "We officially have three weeks until Haley is due, so how about we go out and have dinner together?" Marco smiles and kisses Mario on the temple.

"Unless you call a fire fighter, to cut me out of the house, I don't think that's a good idea." Marco just chuckles, because in other words, Mario is too pregnant and lazy to leave the house right now.

"Ok, we'll stay in and watch a movie, but because I am the worst cook in the world, i'll order us Chinese takeout. What do you think?"

Mario snuggles closer to his partner and smiles. "I think I have the best husband in the whole world."    


End file.
